


RWBY: Deal for a Date

by Lithomancer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Corruption, Cum Addiction, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, bimbofication, cockslut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-29 13:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithomancer/pseuds/Lithomancer
Summary: Fed up with Ruby chickening out of asking Weiss on a date, Yang takes things into her own hands by seducing Weiss and offering herself up as a fuckdoll. But Weiss is far more experienced than Yang previously thought and gets absolutely fucked senseless, starting a chain of corruption and bimbofication that Weiss tries to keep as a dirty secret from Ruby.





	1. Chapter 1

Yang bit her lower lip as she leaned against the doorframe and stared at Weiss as she sat peacefully in a high-backed armchair, her ice-blue eyes darting from side to side as she read from a book cradled in her lap. Yang had rehearsed this over and over since she concocted the plan in her head, waiting for just the right time when Ruby and Blake were away to finally come forward with her offer. Each time she went over it, she could feel a giddy indecision wash over her, but she was far too fed up of watching Ruby chicken out of asking Weiss out on a date. If Ruby wasn’t going to come forward and finally confess her feelings, then for her own sanity and peace of mind, she was going to set all of this in motion. Her lips curled into a salacious smile as she strutted casually into the common room, her thick bubble ass stretching the spandex of her black mini-shorts to the breaking point as each pale globe-shaped asscheek bounced and jiggled wildly in their skintight confines. Yang could barely restrain herself from groaning as she bent over one side of the armchair and felt her shorts ride up the deep valley of her asscrack, causing her slim leather belt buckle to strain profusely while she winked coyly and purred out, “ Hey Weiss, Listen I uh...need to ask you something.”

 

Weiss tilted her head to the side as she slowly closed Grimm Movements throughout Remnant only to stare skeptically at Yang as she grabbed the thick manual and tossed it away, wincing at it slammed on the ground in a forlorn heap. “And you had to wait to do something like this during the few moments it's actually quiet in here? It’s not every day Blake and Ruby are out of my hair,” Weiss retorted with an upraised eyebrow, tilting her head to the side before she released a haughty sigh and added, “Well..go on.”

 

Yang leaned in close and slowly licked her lips, lubing up each glossy crimson dickwrapper before she pulled away and sashayed around to the front of the armchair, leaving behind the intoxicating scent of flowers and honey that sent a flare of heat rushing between Weiss’s legs. But her rousing scent paled in comparison with the way her body bounced in just the right places or the way her outfit flaunted those jiggling assets proudly. Weiss licked her lips as she spotted the slim cherry-red straps of Yang’s g-string arc over her hips, only to plunge inside the hemline of her glossy spandex shorts, flanking the jiggling globes of her fat bubble ass. She wanted to turn her head away to stay in control, her urges bubbling like a seething caldera in her core, but she couldn't help but stare up the mouthwatering curve of her large spherical breasts warping the fiery heart-shaped emblem stamped on the thin fabric. She knew Yang was up to something, but that didn’t stop her from enjoying the show, even if she struggled internally not to fuck her stupid right then and there. 

 

“You see, Ruby’s been driving me crazy from how much she talks about you. How much she wants you ever since she learned of that massive secret pulsing between your legs,” Yang said with an exaggerated groan, straddling her daringly with a slight “huff” before she ran her hands up and down Weiss’s creamy thighs. “It would mean the world to me if you could make the first move and ask her out. It would make her so happy...I wouldn't know what to do with myself..”

 

Yang smiled inwardly as her fingers hooked the lacy hemline of Weiss’s cock-stuffed panties, pulling the overburdened garment down to expose the pulsating beast jutting between her legs like an iron bar that tented the slim layers of white tulle underneath her skirt. She had her right where she wanted her if her massive erection was anything to go by, and the closer Yang leaned toward her, the bigger it grew until it radiated a searing heat that warmed the back of her hands as her fingers gently caressed her fat balls. But her fabricated coo of delight at feeling that bloated lovesack slosh with its copious payload of lumpy girlspunk was cut short when Weiss leaned forward and pulled her close by yanking a thick handful of her orange crop top. A sharp breathy gasp slid from Yang’s lips as Weiss dragged her glistening tongue across her breasts, releasing a hungry moan as she stared at the jiggling peaks of Yang’s E cup breasts as they contorted her crop top into a skintight outline that clearly displayed her hard pink nipples. 

 

“And pray tell, what are going to offer me in return?” Weiss said with a lascivious grin on her face as she tilted her head up and leaned in close, her full pink lips so close to Yang’s that they nearly brushed up against them. Yang could barely restrain herself from shuddering as she felt Weiss’s hot breath against her cheek, feeling as if the tables were being turned on her as if Weiss was simply biding her time and humoring her fabricated ruse. But she was in too deep now to let up, her mind focusing on trying to wrap Weiss around her finger to get what she wanted, justifying her raunchy behavior behind her desire to help her sister. But Weiss knew exactly just how much of a slut Yang truly was and she pressed that advantage home until Yang practically squeaked out her offer, forced from her lips after Weiss plunged her hands inside her crop top and fondled her stiff nipples. 

 

“You can..nngh..have me as your own p-personal fuckdoll for today..”

 

Weiss paused for a moment while she struggled to restrain herself, her back arching imperceptibly as a thick rope of her pre-cum erupted from her urethra and stuck to the inside of her dress like viscous glue. She gently chewed her bottom lip as she found herself becoming enamored by the idea, her eyes sliding up and down Yangs voluptuous curves with a possessive gleam while she imagined just how she would look after being fucked into an insensate heap on her bed and plastered in gooey cum. Her lips curled into a smirk when she weighed the price for all of this, a simple date that required her to do barely anything to arrange. Whether or not the rational part of her made the final choice, not even Weiss cared to figure out, all that mattered to her was bending this big-titted fuckdoll to her whim, and as she yanked her head back and hissed in her ear, she found herself becoming just as much of a dominating animal as the organ jerking rhythmically between her legs. 

 

“And you’ll do everything I tell you to? You’ll let me do anything I want to you? Even if it means knocking you up and forcing you to waddle around pregnant for the rest of the team to see!” Weiss hissed as she yanked Yang’s hair back and ran her tongue up the side of her cheek, her tone making each of those sexually charged questions more like orders that demanded Yang’s unconditional compliance. 

 

“Mmm, you thought this would be easy, didn’t you?” Weiss murmured as she watched Yang’s lilac eyes flicker back and forth, her mind whirring as she struggled to think of a way to restore her control over the situation, or perhaps escape from what Weiss had in mind. But in the end, Yang felt as helpless as a fly caught in a sticky web, unable to conceive an easy way out, leaving the only path forward a night of reducing herself to a mere perverted plaything for Weiss to fuck silly. 

 

“I thought you were a virgin,” Yang complained with a breathy groan, her nostrils assailed by an exotic aroma that made her mind swim and grow dull and sluggish. Her nostrils flared as she practically gulped down the heady aroma, her eyes drooping into a half-lidded stare while her nethers grew slick with her sticky nectar, barely widening when Weiss let out a mocking laugh that reverberated in her mind with the realization that she was so very, very, fucked.   
“There’s a reason why I had to get new maids when I was back home,” Weiss confessed with a conspiratorial tone, her eyes swirling with lust and depravity as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Yang, rolling her hips to grind her girthy shaft against her smooth stomach before she continued, her tone interspersed with sultry groans. “I used them like cocksleeves until they were all stretched out and used...mmm...Father had to get more and more because of how much they...well...you’ll soon figure out why.” 

 

Yang parted her lips to stammer out how much she no longer wanted any part of this, unwilling to be fucked-out and used up like Weiss’s previous conquests, but Weiss cut her off by plunging her tongue inside her mouth, deeply kissing her while her hands tugged at the straps of her latex thong. Yang’s eyes resumed her half-lidded stare as Weiss’s spit oozed across her cheeks, her tongue sliding around hers like an animal until Weiss stood up and grabbed the collar of her tan jacket, pushing her up against the wall only to tear it off her body and throw it dismissively to one side. 

 

“Fuck, you taste even better than you smell,” Weiss groaned as she pressed her lips against Yang’s one more time, savoring how soft and full they were, her cock throbbing mightily as she imagined how stretched out they would be once she stuffed her shaft down Yang’s throat. Her chest began to heave at that thought, her mind spiraling into a chaotic blur of depraved imagery as she daydreamed of what she ached to do to her. She licked her lips and smiled pervertedly as she grabbed the hem of Yang’s mini-shorts and pulled her down to the bathroom, her cock bobbing ominously in the air as it leaked globs of chunky pre-cum that plopped disgustingly on the wooden floor. Yang dazedly tried to resist and push her away, but her knees buckled as the intoxicating fumes pumping from Weiss’s cum-stuffed nuts slid up her nostrils and turned her thoughts to mush. Her chest heaved in her lust-addled stupor as Weiss pressed her against the frosted glass shower pane and tore her clothes off her body, tossing them in a disheveled heap at her feet before she pulled off her dress and pressed herself against Yang’s naked body. 

 

“Your skin feels sooo soft,” Weiss purred as her hands groped and kneaded Yang’s large breasts, moaning appreciatively as her fingers sunk into the soft mounds. Her hips bucked as she rubbed her pulsating cock up and down her toned stomach, spewing strands of hot pre-cum that glistened in the soft lighting as she greedily adored how pleasantly soft and smooth her skin felt. So enamored by how massive and soft her tits were, Weiss practically shoved her inside the shower stall and closed the door, groaning in delight as she felt a cascade of steaming water spray upon her large girlcock. Excitement palpitated through her slender body as Weiss grabbed a nondescript blue bottle of shampoo from a built-in shelf and forced Yang down onto her knees, splattering the viscous white goop all over her breasts in thick ropes and lumpy smears that resembled a massive load of cum. She ran her girthy fuckpillar between those soft milkbags, forcing Yang’s hands to smoosh them together and form a mouthwatering pocket pussy that sent shudders of delight running up her spine as she bucked her hips and tit-fucked that gooey shampoo into a thick bubbling froth. 

 

“Nnngh! I can’t wait to smear your fuckdoll body in my shampoo, my perfume...nngh..my cum! I want you to smell just like me...so the rest of those babysluts on this team know just who fucked and dominated you!” Weiss moaned out as she grabbed twin handfuls of Yang’s damp blonde hair and yanked her head back, wrenching a surprised gasp from her lips as Weiss forced her to stare up at her face while her cock squelched between her massive tits. Pre-cum erupted from her girthy 13-inch shaft and coated Yang’s creamy skin from the tops of her jiggling breasts to the swan-like curvature to her neck, culminating in a series of thick lumpy ropes that dangled from her chin and resembled a thick sticky glaze that choked her senses with its strange alluring scent. Before Yang could even think to stop herself, her tongue slid from her lips and licked at the jellied strands, scooping a thick wad of that pearlescent ballpaste inside her mouth where her tastebuds relished the musky slop. A series of lust-addled groans poured from her spit-shined lips as she felt something stir within her, roused by the ambrosia oozing down her throat in a rapturous hunger that craved even more hot globs of Weiss’s cum. Pleasure suddenly pulsed between her tits as Weiss fucked them silly, causing a depraved rhythmic melody of “Squelch! Splorch! Squulch!” to reverberate off the shower panes, worming inside Yangs here and stirring a pang of smoldering need between her legs. 

 

Suddenly the idea of getting fucked by Weiss’s cock didn't seem so bad in Yang’s lust-addled mind, in fact, the more she lapped up those deliciously salty strands, the better everything felt to her, until every upward thrust of Weiss’s divine cock felt like heaven between her legs as she drooled out her lady glaze all over the tiled floor. Her eyes lazily drooped as her drugged stupor took its toll on her mind, infecting her with a euphoric fixation on having her belly bulging with liters of that thick creamy ambrosia, of chugging that lumpy pearlescent slop and feeling it slither down her throat. Yang shivered delightfully at that thought as her head lolled forward, her blooming addiction pulling her irresistibly towards the font that squelched between her cum-and-shampoo coated tits and squirted a hot sticky rope that splattered across her face. 

 

“Mmm, You’re learning just how addictive my cum tastes, aren’t you?” Weiss groaned out as a particularly fierce thrust sent her engorged prick-helmet rubbing against Yang’s glossy lips, feeding her another viscous glob of fuckbutter that she was all too quick to lick off. “It’s exactly why..nngh...daddy had to get new maids. They were all..uuhhh fucking greedy cum-sluts that couldn't do their job because they wanted to suck the sperm out of my balls...nngh!”

 

Weiss’s eyes lolled close as an overwhelming wave of pleasure threatened to vacate the contents squirming inside her balls, her back arching as she tilted her head back and simply released a torrent of loud moans through her gritted teeth, sounding more like the guttural moaning of an animal in heat than a controlled dominatrix playing with her fucktoy. Water cascaded down Weiss’s sensual figure as she erratically bucked her hips and filled the air with the fragrant scent of vanilla and mint while steaming water washed the soapy froth from Yang’s tits and infused her body with her seductive scent. But that intoxicating scent only made Yang even more enamored with her as she stared stupidly between her tits, her tongue lolling out of her mouth to lovingly caress Weiss’s fat cockhead just to milk more of that milky treat from her cock as it speared between her large fuckpillows. But she whimpered pleadingly when none came, her lips parting as she felt the conflicting temptation to beg for more and wrap her glossy dickpamperers where they truly belong; stretched around that girthy fuckpillar or wrapped around her bloated balls to milk more of that gooey treat. 

 

“Please, I-I need more...I can’t help it,” Yang pleaded, tossing her vanity and shame into the gutter just for another nourishing wad to take the edge off her mounting addiction. Loud breathy groans slid from her lids as she squished her tits even tighter around Weiss’s cock, forcing a sultry groan from Weiss’s lips as she began earnestly bouncing her tits up and down, her upper body moving rhythmically in tune with Weiss’s thrusting until the white-haired shemale released a loud pent-up cry and tightened her grip on Yang’s hair. Weiss’s balls palpitated as they churned her gelatinized ballgravy into a lumpy paste that erupted from her cock in viscous strands that covered Yang’s face in a thick coating. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she gave in to the searing white-hot ecstasy that overwhelmed her senses save for the sensation of her cum blasting from her cock like a geyser. She groaned like an animal as over a dozen impossibly-thick and creamy ropes plastered Yang’s face in a glistening veneer that squirmed against her skin as legions of her fertile sperm sought to impregnate anything they could wriggle inside. 

 

But to Yang, it felt like pure heaven as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and felt cascades of hot addictive semen cover the glistening organ in thick chunky globs of cream before Weiss’s copious orgasm abated. It didn't matter to her that cum coated every inch of her face like a thick gooey mask that reduced her to looking like an anonymous cumdump, her chest heaving with arousal as she endured a miniature orgasm just from withdrawing her tongue inside her mouth like a cash register and chewing a mouthful of congealing sperm and swallowed it with a delightful shiver running up and down her spine. Her chest heaved with arousal as she felt gooey tendrils of cockmilk ooze over her massive breasts, covering her protruding pink nipples like a thick layer of creamy frosting until Weiss sunk weakly to her knees and nestled against her, her C-cup breasts squishing against Yang’s significantly larger pussypillows as she pushed her down until she was laying on top of her. A lascivious purr of satisfaction poured from Weiss’s lips as her tongue scooped up piles of cooling sperm off Yang’s face only for their tongue to coil around each other as they snowballed it until their lips met and they hungrily kissed. Thick strands of cum bridged between their cheeks and drooled towards the drenched floor when they reluctantly pulled away, their tongue lapping mouthfuls of runny semen only to swap it between their mouths until every sticky globule slithered down Yang’s throat and pooled warmly in her toned stomach. 

 

“If that orgasm was anything to go by, I think I’m going to enjoy stretching out your tight little pussy and drowning it in sperm,” Weiss cooed as her flaccid member surged to life, jerking fiercely as she rubbed it against Yang’s blushing folds. “Best hope I don’t make a baby inside you, Ruby might never forgive you for being such a greedy slut.”

 

Before Yang could even summon the brainpower to respond, Weiss wrapped her arms around her shoulders and pulled her down upon her cock, her hips bucking as it surged forward and slowly plunged inside her incredibly tight folds. Yang’s back arched as her honeypot stretched deliciously around Weiss’s girthy member, her love tunnel squelching and slurping at that thick girlcock, trying desperately to pull it in deeper to milk the orgasmic sensation submerging Yang’s mind in an endless ocean of seductive bliss. Cum frothed at the corners of her lips as she plastered a dumb smile on her face, her eyes rolled up as she pitifully orgasmed just from having the majority of Weiss’s cock buried deep inside her. She cried out in her ecstasy as Weiss rolled her hips and rubbed her bulbous prick-helmet against her cervix, seeking to drill those last few inches of girlmeat inside her innermost depths despite how Yang’s pussy lewdly clamped on her engorged shaft. Weiss bit her lip and groaned as she pulled every inch of her cock but the tip from Yang’s drooling folds and jackhammered back inside, practically melting Yang’s brains into mush as she struggled to cope with the intense pleasure roiling up her spine like a tidal wave. From there, Weiss settled on a comfortable rhythm of slamming her cock as deep inside Yang as she could, reducing her cum-addicted fuckdoll to a babbling wreck as she lost herself in the carnal euphoria of having Weiss buried that deep inside her lubricated cunt. Weiss merely smirked as she watched Yang’s arms flop uselessly at her sides, her eyes dulling into a glassy stare as she literally fucked her stupid and drowned her mind under a deluge of pleasure. Weiss pushed herself onto her knees and grabbed Yang’s hips, elevating her lower body so that her ass jiggled and bounced inches off the ground, water spraying from their bodies as the rhythmic noise of depraved sex filled the air with a loud fleshy, “smack!”

 

“Your slutty pussy feels SOO good wrapped around my cock,” Weiss grunted in an unladylike fashion, her wet white hair clinging to her back like strands of pure alabaster as rivulets of steaming water slid between her round pale asscheeks. “mmm...I can feel it stretching around my fat fucking cock! Oh yes...you’re never going to be tight again when I’m done with you..nnghuuh!”

 

Yang barely registered the lewd statement as another brain-melting thrust sent her calves flopping uselessly in the air while her thighs trembled with the force of the thrust. A small part of her relished how good it truly felt to be submissive, to be used like a piece of fuckmeat and fed load after load of addictive girlspunk. That shameless realization only intensified into a deep-seated need as a noxious miasma of intoxicating fuck-fumes permeated the air, causing her nostrils to flare as she greedily inhaled the scent and felt an overload of ecstasy reduce her to an intensate heap that gurgled shamelessly for more cock as Weiss ravaged her fiercely while her balls pulsed and defiled her silken depths with splatters of creamy pre-goo. Yang’s head lolled to the side as she felt a flicker of fear pulse through her, a remnant of her rationale that was once free from the allure of Weiss’s cum and the infatuation of being fucked into a brainless heap by her stiff girlmeat, warning her of the possibility of being knocked up as Weiss finally penetrated past her cervix and began drilling inside her innermost depths. Yang’s back arched for a long moment as she tensed up and orgasmed intensely, girlcum spraying from her pussy as she spasmed like a fuck-addled animal as she groaned with her tongue lolling out of her mouth to complete the image of a whore literally fucked stupid. Weiss couldn't help herself as she stared down at Yang’s convulsing figure, her hands letting go of her hips only to hug her friend close and hiss erotically in her ear as she began flooding her womb with her incredibly potent load, basting her insides with a river of girlspunk that caused Yang’s belly to noticeably bulge. Together, their orgasmic mewls of ecstasy and shameless cries for more echoes throughout the dorm's bathroom, filling their ears with the melody of their own carnal depravity; two animals fucking each other into a senseless heap as steaming water sprayed the sweat and musk off their bodies. They gasped in each other's arms when their intense orgasms finally abated, their lips connecting in a sultry kiss as they shivered as palpitating waves of bliss rolled up and down their curvy figures. Cum bubbled and drooled out of Yang’s cock-stuffed pussy, adding the addictive scent to the steam swirling around their bodies while Yang squirmed and pulled Weiss close, her eyes wild with her uncontrollable need. 

 

“Please, feed it to me again...just a little bit, maybe a taste or a big fat load all over my face or fucked up my..mmgh!” Yang babbled out in a strange high-pitched tone that conveyed just how much her addiction to Weiss’s cum had warped her. As those degrading words slithered from her lips, she found herself descending into the maelstrom of her depraved need, begging to be used and treated as a fucked-out dumpster for that delicious seed until Weiss pressed her lips and groaned as her tongue squirmed in Yang’s mouth, their muffled groaning intermixing as they tasted the sweet mixture of each others spit and leaned even deeper into the kiss. Weiss dominantly licked up the side of Yang’s cheek as she pulled away, loving the way her wide lilac eyes followed her like an abandoned puppy as Weiss shut off the shower. 

 

“You want cum? Then you can suck like a good fuckdoll does right off the ground,” Weiss declared before she finally pulled her cock free of Yang’s cum-stuffed pussy and watched as a waterfall of lumpy cockchowder squirted from Yang’s gaping folds. Yang lifted her thick ass off the ground as her hips bucked in the hair, her lips parted in a silent squeal of ecstasy as she sluttily rolled her eyes and vacated the contents stuffed inside her pussy. So consumed by the searing expanse of white-hot pleasure, Yang failed the notice that most of Weiss’s tasty ballslop had slid down the drain like curdled cream until it was too late. 

 

“No no no...all of it wasted, I need it inside me, I’m going to go crazy unless I have more..no!” Yang cried out, nearly coming to tears as she got on her hands and knees and began earnestly piling gelatinized cum high on her tongue and swallowing it with a breathy moan. But Weiss interrupted all of that when she grabbed Yang by the hair and rubbed her face all over the tiled floor, using her face as a cheap cumrag to wipe off the alabaster goo slowly dribbling down the drain. 

 

“If you want more, you’re going to be obedient little fuckdoll just like you offered,” Weiss commanded as she lifted Yang’s head up and forced her to stare at the puddle of cockslime pumping its addictive fumes up her nostrils. “I’m going to fuck and stretch your slutty holes, and if you're a good little doll, I’ll make your stomach bulge with cum.”

 

Yang shivered helplessly at the thought, her tongue mindlessly sliding across her lips before she fixated on Weiss’s massive pale balls. Her lilac eyes flared with her perverted desire as she leaned in close and pressed her face against that bloated lovesack, snorting up the mind-melting musk pumping from those fat orbs while her tongue slide from her mouth and caressed each nut with loving and tender licks. 

 

“Yes...mmmngh, I’ll do anything for more. I need it..so delicious..creamy, lumpy...please make more for me,” Yang babbled as her eyes resumed her half-lidded stare as she popped one of those spit-shined orbs inside her mouth and began lewdly sucking it. She alternated from one sperm-stuffed nut to the other, moaning as if the taste of her sweat and musk was increasingly orgasmic with each mouthful. Weiss bit her lower lip as she felt the vibrations of Yang’s shameless moans pulse up her shaft, reinvigorating the flaccid organ until it was rock-hard and throbbing between her pale thighs once more. Her moans rumbled in her throat as she contemplated just kneeling her and letting her new fuckdoll service her balls like the obedient cumdumpster she was rapidly becoming, but Weiss ached to use her in other ways, not just as a shameless ball-polisher. With a reluctant sigh, she pulled Yang’s mouth away from her lips and forced her onto her feet as she stood up, hooking her index finger underneath her cum-glazed chin as she sashayed out of the shower stall and led her into the adjacent bedrooms, pulling her along as if she were nothing more than a trained animal.

 

Yang fell to her knees in the middle of the bedroom as her knees buckled, heating flaring like a supernova between her legs as she felt the ravenous stirrings of her addiction take hold of her, her hands firmly pressed against the soft carpet as she stared dumbly into space and opened her mouth. Weiss couldn't help but snicker as she stared down at Yang, water dripping from her curvy body as she lined up her cock with Yang’s mouth and surged forward. She cooed as Yang’s bobbed her head and sucked hungrily on her cock, her swollen prick helmet protruding from the inside of her cheeks for a split-second before she forced it down her throat and gagged as her throat clamped lewdly around her shaft. Weiss tilted her head back as she simply moaned and bucked her hips, fucking Yang’s mouth-pussy and relishing the way her tongue spasmed lovingly across the underside of her veiny girthy, covering every inch of her girlcock in spit even while her throat bulged with a clear outline of her fat cockhead. Wet gagging filled the room as Weiss grabbed a messy handful of Yang’s hair as leverage and fucked her throat in earnest, her eyes lazily closing as she felt a sensation tighter and more pleasurable than merely fucking her pussy. Her breathy moans oozed from her lips with an almost-musical quality to them until she gritted her teeth and struggled for some semblance of control, fighting to restrain herself from dumping a heavy load down Yang’s throat, but the pleasure throbbing within her balls as they slapped against Yang’s chin made resisting her impending orgasm even harder. A viscous amalgamation of drool and cum dribbled down Yang’s chin as her arms swayed limply from side to side, each translucent strand drooping off her balls and plopping wetly on the carpet as she gagged and moaned while Weiss’s cock stretched her throat to form a deliciously tight cocksleeve that caused her to drool her cum-tainted arousal down her thighs. But it didn't matter what Weiss did to her, all that Yang found herself caring about was that thick greasy sperm sloshing with her balls as they slapped against her chin like a battering ram. She groaned as splatters of that congealed slop squirted down her throat, but it felt like a drop of water in a desert, causing her intense addiction to spiral out of control until her eyes rolled up in her head as she viciously bobbed her head back and forth, fucking her own throat and relishing the lumpy treat that squirted directly in her stomach. Her wet blonde hair bounced and drooped in front of her face like molten strands of burnished gold as she plunged Weiss’s spit-glazed shaft down her throat and hugged her midriff possessively, groping her round pale asscheeks while her eyes lazily rolled up in her head. 

 

It was that animalistic display of shameless fellatio that sent Weiss over the edge, her thighs trembling as she cried out in ecstasy and began to dump her thick load down Yang’s throat. Viscous ropes and gelatinized globules of cockslime erupted from her cavernous urethra with the force of a geyser, causing Yang’s cheeks to bulge as she struggled to swallow the immense deluge of pearlescent filth. Twin streams of lumpy sperm shot from Yang’s nostrils and choked her senses with the salty aftertaste of Weiss’s cum as she gurgled pitifully and chewed the thick mouthful of semen overstuffing her mouth, parting her lips to show Weiss just how much she collected, trying desperately to arouse her even if her orgasm had only just abated. Her tongue swished that porcelain-hued batter for a long moment before she started to gargle the disgusting filth, her fingers squelching between her legs to sate the smoldering need blazing like an inferno within her body. Yang moaned in relief as she closed her mouth and swallowed the delicious goo, her throat bulging as lumpy mouthfuls of sperm slithered down her gullet, her eyes fluttering shut as she relished the sensation of it pooling warmly inside her stomach. She smacked her lips when the last of that curdled slop slithered down her throat, leaving behind the sickening realization of what she was feasting on when the curse of her new addiction subsided. Horror and disgust washed over her as Yang stared up at Weiss’s cock, watching cum bubble out of her cockhead and droop towards the floor in thick noodle-like strands, choking the cool air with a musky odor that made her head feel sluggish. She managed to struggle to her feet, her limbs feeling like rubber as she tried to stumble away, afflicted by the conflicting emotions surging through her body. 

 

“And where do you think you’re going, fuckdoll,” Weiss said with a smirk etched on her face, tilting her head to the side as she grabbed a handful of Yang’s hair and pulled her in for a possessive hug, purring salaciously as her slender fingers brushed up and down Yang’s back. “You were so hot being my personal sperm dumpster, just stop thinking...fuckdolls don’t think. Mmm, let me help you melt your resistance away…”

 

Before Yang could pull herself away, Weiss pushed her down on Ruby’s bed and climbed on top of her to pin her arms on either side of her head as she dragged her tongue down Weiss’s body. Yang shivered as she felt Weiss’s slick tongue and soft lips brush and caress her body, her stomach sloshing faintly with the depraved effluence fucked down her throat as Weiss slid her body down between her legs and pride them apart, her thighs glistening with congealed sperm. Despite how much Yang wanted to put an end to all of this, she still found herself moaning like a shameless slut in heat when Weiss pressed her glossy pink lips against her clit, melting her thoughts into mush as waves of carnal bliss rolled up her spine. Yang’s breasts jiggled enticingly on her frame as her back arched and curved deliciously, sultry moans pouring from her lips as Weiss stuffed her tongue inside her folds and began to aggressively eat her out. Yang’s translucent honey sprayed between her legs as she orgasmed, overcome with pleasure as she felt Weiss’s tongue rub against her G spot as she quaffed down the sweet nectar like a fine wine. Her fingers clawed at the sheets as she lifted her bubble ass in the air and rolled her hips, rubbing her folds against Weiss’s face as she milked every drop of intoxicating ecstasy as she could until she came down from her intense orgasm and trembled in the white-hot afterglow. Her eyes were dull and her expression slack as Weiss crawled back on top of her, her rock-hard phallus bobbing gently until she pressed it between Yang’s thighs and slowly inserted it inside her slick fucktunnel. 

 

“I have to admit, the idea of knocking you up is just sooo hot mmm. I wonder how Ruby would feel when she sees my little blonde-haired baby squirt out of your womb,” Weiss moaned out as she chewed her lower lip as her girthy shaft squelched inside Yang’s pussy. “Fuck, you’re still so tight, I can feel your slutty pussy squeeze around my fat dick..nngh, at least your body knows just how much of a fuckdoll you really are!”

 

Yang shook her side from side to side, trying to deny how amazing it felt to have Weiss’s girlcock jackhammer inside her once again, the intoxicating sensation of it filling and stretching her insides while the sheer friction alone sent fireworks exploding in her mind. The erotic sensation of her stiff throbbing shaft scraping against her slick walls proved too much for her to handle as she thrashed and found herself begging for more. She pulled her legs even wider apart as she pulled Weiss in close and pressed her face against her scented hair, her ass bouncing wildly as Weiss’s thrusts grew ever more feral. 

 

“Fuck, it feels so good!” Yang confessed with a sinful moan as her legs wrapped around Weiss’s slender body. “Even if you're treating me like an animal! Drown my slutty room in your lumpy sperm! I don’t even care it I get pregnant any-mmmgh!

 

Yang’s vision blurred as Weiss’s began to brutally mold her pussy into a dumpster oozing with sperm, her hips practically a blur of motion as she violently thrusted and battered her way back inside her womb. Her eyes rolled up in her head as she envisioned the squirts of gelatinized cockfilth erupting from Weiss’s urethra, drowning her ovaries in legions of squirming sperm as they wriggled inside her eggs and impregnated her. Yang thrashed as a brain-melting climax melting her mind into white-hot slag, her body thrashing and convulsing wildly as Weiss began to ejaculate inside her, heat blossomed within her as liters of virule ballspunk splattered inside her slick canal, packed inside every crevice of her tight pussy until she felt absolutely filthy and used. But somehow, it felt so good and so right that she knew she was helplessly addicted to feeling Weiss’s steaming load slide down her throat or stuffed inside her pussy. Yang’s body spasmed erotically while she came down from her mind-blowing ecstasy, cum burbling from her cock-stuffed pussy as it pooled between her legs, ruining Ruby’s sheets to the point where Yang could smell the delicious miasma pumping from that frothing white slime. Sweat covered every inch of her body in a thick veneer that glistened in the soft lighting while she groaned and hugged Weiss even tighter, her tongue mindlessly tracing random patterns all over her cheeks as she relished each one of Weiss’s moans. She could feel Weiss’s hot breathy groans against the side of her face, a sensation that made her feel like a submissive animal being fucked senseless by its dominate mate, a notion that made her crave keeping Weiss’s cock lodged deep inside her and fuck her over and over, packing her gooey sperm inside her until her belly bulged as if she was pregnant. Whether she liked it or not, she was Weiss’s submissive fuckdoll, and by the time she recovered from fucked stupid once again, she barely had time to squeak as Weiss turned her over and grabbed her arms, forcing onto her knees like a dog as she hotdogged her fat bubble-ass with her cum-glazed shemale fuckpillar. 

 

Yang’s hair tumbled in front of her face as she tilted her head down and groaned, trying feebly to pull away only to feel Weiss press her fat cockhead against her clenched asshole. Yang threw her head back and grunted through gritted teeth, her eyes wild and fearful as Weiss slowly penetrated past her puckered seal. “D-don’t please...anything but that,” Yang begged as her body tensed up, groaning loudly as Weiss’s cockhead drilled inside her asshole. “You’re going to tear me apart with that thing..please, it’s way too big! Mmmngh fuck my pussy instead, Weiss.”

 

“Then try and stop me, fuckdoll,” Weiss quipped in return, biting her lower lip to conceal a cruel smirk before she thrusted forward and began to tunnel through her thick globe-shaped asscheeks. A wet, meaty splorch echoed sickeningly as the first few inches of Weiss’s shaft plummeted inside Yang’s asshole, pushing her buttcheeks apart lewdly while it contorted her vice-like depths and forced her warm depths to clamp around the invading organ. Yang’s fingers clawed desperately at the sheets as Weiss’s considerable girth stretched the pink rim of her asshole to the point where it resembled a second mouth slurping at the fleshy invader as it turned her virgin depths into a fleshy condom. 

 

“Fuck..you’re going to destroy me with that monster,” Yang wailed as a supernova of pain and pleasure forced a torrent of groans and shameless pleading from her mouth. But despite how much she begged for it to stop, her nethers flushed with her arousal and drooled her sticky nectar all over the sheets as each palpitating cocktail of masochistic ecstasy threatened to reduce her to a brainless heap babbling a filthy torrent of lies and dirty talk. Cum and spit frothed from the corners of Yang’s mouth when Weiss bucked her hips and stuffed the rest of her girlmeat inside her asshole, her balls slapping wetly against her asscheeks as each bubbly cheek rippled with the force of the impact. Yang’s eyes rolled up in her skull as Weiss viciously fucked her with her massive shemale cock, her mind turning to mush as each fleshy slap sent an explosion of carnal pleasure that forced a pathetic gurgle from her throat. Girljuice drenched the slimy sheets as Yang’s self-worth and pride melted away, leaving behind only a shameless fuckdoll that craved Weiss’s cock stuffing her cum-glazed shitpipe, her drug-addled cum addiction expanding to include the intoxicating sensation of having her ass brutalized by her girthy 13-inch bitchbreaker. She babbled nonsensically as she convulsed as if she were having a seizure, feeling a cock-shaped bulge in her stomach as Weiss practically rearranged her guts as she jackhammered mercilessly inside her. 

 

But it was when Yang finally lost the strength in her arms and laid quivering on the mattress that she finally completed the image of a blonde-haired fuckdoll. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and mindlessly licked up thick ropes of gelatinized cum, her cheeks stuck to the sticky congealing pool while she oozed a shameless plethora of breathy gasps and moans, her lilac eyes dull and half-lidded; nothing more than a fucked-out insensate heap just like Weiss had planned. But while she came her brains out and laid in the disgusting pool of cockfilth, Weiss struggled to endure the exquisite sensation pulsing up and down her shaft as Yang’s tight anus clung greedily to her cock, warping her fuck-out asshole to the point where it stretched away from her body each time Weiss thrusted out of her ass. Weiss's eyes fluttered into a half-lidded stare as she felt her impending orgasm submerge her mind in a tidal wave of lust and ecstasy. She bit her lip as her balls squirmed and churned her viscous seed, shaft bulging visibly as she ejaculated and packed liters of the disgusting slop inside Yang’s tight asshole. Her moans rang throughout the room as she spasmed atop Yang’s limp body, pinning her down on Ruby’s bed as she ran her tongue dominantly up her spine, her hands snaking around her voluptuous frame to grope her massive breasts and use them as handholds to pull her soft body closer to her. Her hips bucked erratically as over a dozen hot sticky ropes of cum fired from her cavernous urethra and splattered audibly inside Yang’s cum-stuffed shitpipe, her lips pressing against Yang’s ear as she panted and moaned like an animal. When it was finally over, Weiss pulled herself off Yang and laid next to her, pulling her close for warmth as she admired the glossy sheen of sweat covering her creamy body. 

 

Lost in the afterglow of her intense orgasm, Weiss bit her lip as she wearily fantasized of wrapping Yang around her finger, forcing her to cling to her just to milk another addictive load from her fat balls and please her immaculate shaft that she clearly adored. She contented herself to gently brushing her fingers up and down Yang’s side, occasionally groping her thick asscheeks as she casually explored her ample assets. But it wasn't long before she felt that insistent reminder, knowing that it was inexorably approaching the time to fulfill her end of all of this. Weiss sighed reluctantly as she pulled her flaccid cock out of Yang’s cum-drowned orifice, giving her bountiful cheeks a playful swat for good measure as she got up and sashayed across the room to grab her scroll from her bedside table. 

 

“As promised, my little fuckdoll,” Weiss teased with a sultry wink, rejoining Yang on the bed and pulling her between her pale slender legs, burying her half-hard shaft in her dazed face to deny her any semblance of lucidity as she called Ruby. She shivered in delight as Yang lapped up the slimy cum glazing her shaft like a kitten, her eyes glassy as her addictive need took over, her nostrils flaring as she lost herself in the mind-addling miasma of musk pumping from her balls. By the time Ruby finally answered the call, Yang was greedily sucking the sweat and musk off Weiss’s balls, her groans fortunately muffled by those greased up cum-factories as Ruby’s flushed face appeared on miniature rectangular screen. 

 

“Heeey Weiss! Blake...BLAKE! Come say hi to Weiss!” Ruby exclaimed, smiling excitedly as she turned quickly and waved off screen. Weiss’s curled into a disapproving frown for a split-second before she reverted back to a flirtatious smile, purring gently as she laid down on her mattress and tilted the scroll up to better capture her immaculate features. 

 

“Sweetie, What I want to talk to you about..well...that's just between me and you,” Weiss replied with a sultry tone that seemingly captivated Ruby, causing her to pause mid-sentence while Weiss bit her lower lip suggestively and added, “Why don’t you scoot to a more..private spot, I’ve been positively aching to ask you something…”

 

“Um, o-okay..sure! Just uh...h-hang on a moment,” Ruby said after a moment, smiling uncertainty as if trying to recapture her typical bubbly self, her eyes gleaming with a shyness that verified everything that Yang told her; that deep down, Ruby was completely smitten with her, but she was also immensely shy. Weiss glanced away from her scroll and smirked at Yang as she watched her lilac eyes flare with confusion and lust, her tongue pausing for a moment in mid-lick as a gooey strand of cum drooled off the tip of her tongue. Her hand reached down and caressed Yang’s blonde tresses until she grabbed a handful of her hair and forced her nose between her huge balls, watching her eyes dull and glaze over as she snorted up her brain-melting ballmusk.

 

“Okay, I’m uhh..well away from Blake!” Ruby shyly added, tilting her head down as she leaned against a tree, her eyes staring curiously at Weiss for a moment. “Is something wrong?”

“Absolutely, something is very...very wrong,” Weiss purred, arching her back playfully as she fabricated a needy groan. But her eyes didn't stare at Ruby’s alarmed expression, she fixed her gaze directly at Yang as she licked and kissed up her monolithic alabaster pillar of her cum-glazed shaft, her eyes gleaming with her playful condemnation as if the answer to that question was “your elder sister is a cum gargling fuckdoll that had her brains fucked out all so I can ask you out on a date”. But instead, Weiss’s eyes took a dreamy quality as she feigned a tone of utter infatuation. “I’ve been having...needs and I can’t control them. I wish I could, to hold them back, smother them and lock them away. But I can’t bear it any longer, I have to let her know…”

Let w-who know? You can tell me anything Weiss, I promise I won’t tell anyone...e-especially if you need someone to be there for y-you,” Ruby stammered out, cradling the scroll in her hands as she stared deep into Weiss’s ice-blue eyes and parted her lips. Weiss couldn't help but smirk as she blew Ruby a kiss, her luscious white hair fanning out from her body like a silken layer of snow. She knew Ruby was completely spellbound, captivated by her flirtatious charm to the point where she hung on every word. Weiss casually exploited that, twirling her around her finger with such ease that even Yang looked up, her lips glazed with sperm as she stared stupidly at her as she dimly registered the impending moment of the deal she struck. 

 

“I’ve been thinking about you,” Weiss lied, confessing her fabricated need with a moan that causes her cock to jerk wildly to life and squirt a thick rope of pre-cum that splattered against Yang’s face. “I want you, Ruby, I’ve been such a bitch to you...let me make it up to you.”

 

Weiss paused for a moment to gently chew her lower lip, her eyes misting over as she bucked her hips and rubbed her shaft against Yang’s cheek, feeding her a wave of pleasure that spurred her on. “ Let me take you out on a date...please Ruby…mmm!”

Weiss smiled inwardly as she tilted the scroll down to give Ruby a mouthwatering view of her large pale breasts crowned by a pair of luscious pink nipples. Ruby’s eyes glazed over as she bit her lip and simply stared, struck speechless to the point that she nearly dropped her scroll while gazing from one large mound to the other, licking her lips as she imagined running her tongue up the side of each of them, her lips pursing as she fantasized of sucking each nipple while her hands greedily pawed body pillow globes like a perverted sex-addled animal. “Eyes up here sweetie,” Weiss quipped with a sensual smile, her tone dripping with a sexualize candor that startling Ruby from her trance. 

 

“I..I um...God I’d love to go on a date with you,” Ruby confessed with a needy mewl, biting her lower lip to restrain herself from gushing out anything else, but a moment later she blurted out, “I’ve wanted this for so long, I’ve been crushing so hard on you but I was so shy...You’re so dreamy and beautiful and-”

 

“You talk too much,” Weiss interjected teasingly with a coy wink, her gaze flickering over to Yang as she parted her lips with a confused expression on her face. Weiss restrained herself from hanging up and fucking the blonde-haired fuckdoll into a cum-splattered heap, her loins surging into a throbbing erection that demanded appeasement. But as Weiss turned back to the screen, she failed to notice the way Yang stared at her, how her eyes betrayed the conflicting pang of confusion as she jacked off her fat dick with her right hand and seemingly yearned for something that befuddled her even as she came to want it all the same. 

 

Even though Yang loved the idea of making her sister happy, a dark part of her wanted Weiss all to herself just to milk the tasty cum from her bloated balls and feel her girthy cock stretch her holes into an intimate outline that only she would be able to please. Her eyes swam with her confusion until Weiss wrapped up the conversation ended the call, masking the emotion behind her exhaustion and feigned reluctance as Weiss pulled her close and ground her half-hard member between her asscheeks. 

“And there you go, you finally got what you wanted,” Weiss purred as she hooked her index finger under Yang’s chin and tilted her head to the side, cupping her cheeks as she stared deep into her eyes before she continued. “But that only made me want to fuck you senseless again...”

Yang bit her lower lip as she stared into those hypnotic ice-blue eyes, lost in the perversion gleaming within those irises, something that Weiss had always hid from everyone, something that made Yang feel special even if it reduced her to being a mere plaything for the beat pulsing between her legs. She was just about to part her lips and lift her head to slide her tongue between those glossy pink lips when her scroll began to ring, chiming an upbeat ringtone that completely ruined the moment as Yang let out a disappointed huff and rolled out of Ruby’s bed.

Her sweat-oiled asscheeks bounced and slapped together as Yang rushed to her bed, bending over and pushing those creamy globes out to tease Weiss as she pulled out her scroll and accepted the call. She groaned inwardly as she stared at her reflection in the small translucent pane of glass, angling it away from the smears of sticky white cum drying on her right cheek while she smoothed her tangled mane of drying hair. Her breath caught in her chest as she stared down at her naked body, feeling the compulsion to wipe off and suck down the glue-like strands dribbling off her cum-plastered breasts and wipe off the smears and sticky ropes splattered all over her thighs and asscheeks. 

“Hey Little Sis, How’s Grimm hunting with Blake going?” Yang said as she forced a smile on her face and adopted a cheerful tone, listening to Ruby cheer ecstatically in the background. 

“You wouldn't believe what just happened!” Ruby exclaimed, pressing the scroll up to her ample chest in a fierce hug that nearly cracked its slim screen. “She asked me out! I had no clue she liked me like that, she was so hawt! God, I wanted to get on my knees and worship every single part of her..especially how big and soft-looking her-...Say you didn't tell her I liked her, did you?”

Yang's thighs trembled as she stared into space, her eyes glazing over as she felt the stirrings of possessive jealousy sweep over her. She couldn't tell if it was the choking musk pumping from Weiss’s sweaty balls of the seductive miasma of fumes pumping from all the cum plastered on Ruby’s bed, all she knew is her emotions were chaotic and confusing, something she felt she had to hide from the one person she was doing this all for. 

“No no! I told her nothing, I haven't even seen her all day,” Yang stammered, smiling benignly while she internally found herself wanting to lie even more if it meant ending the call and burying her face between Weiss’s legs and smelling that erotic scent of her sex. “I’m so happy for you Ruby, you two would make a perfect couple!”

 

Ruby smiled and cheered, showering the scroll’s glass screen with a torrent of kisses that left a plethora of lipstick marks all over. “I can’t wait! I can’t wait! I feel like I’m going to melt into a puddle! Weeee-heee-hee!”  
“Gosh, you make me want to date her now if she makes you this happy,” Yang teased, winking playfully even as she felt she could easily mean every single word. Fortunately Ruby blew it off, giggling happily as she brought out Crescent Rose and began to walk away from her hiding spot. 

 

“I don’t even know how I’m going to concentrate anymore! I have to go though, Hunting Grimm with Blake...gosh...I can’t wait..Anywhoo, see you later Big Sis!” Ruby blabbered out, giggling and smiling happily as she blew Yang a kiss and hung up. Yang groaned as she set her tablet aside, looking over at Weiss and her massive erect cock, feeling the perverted urge to let Weiss use her like the fuckdoll she offered herself to be. And as she bit her lip and stumbled over to her, entranced by the hypnotically throbbing pillar of girlcock between Weiss’s pale legs, lured before it in the promise of milking more of the gooey treat and feeling the rewarding pleasure that followed; Yang parted her lips and licked them greedily, content with the mindless bliss of simply being Weiss’s plaything to use.


	2. Weiss's Blonde-haired Fuckdoll

Yang bit her lower lip as she tossed and turned in her bunk-bed, her eyes firmly clenched shut in a futile effort to sleep despite the depraved heat smoldering between her toned thighs. Sweat glistened on her skin like morning dew, making her rumpled tank top cling possessively to her torso while her parted fingers contorted beads of sweat into glistening rivulets as she ran her hands up and down her sensitive body. Her chest heaved slowly as her breathy groans issued from her lips, her fingers feeding her an intoxicating sensation of giddy arousal that only made things even worse, her nethers drooling her cum-tainted arousal all over her thighs while she fought her cravings for Weiss’s fat shemale cock. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop that addiction from dominating her thoughts with depraved fantasies that stupefied her brain and made her thoughts feel foggy, her body utterly enthralled to the urge to punish and degrade herself just to quaff down another lumpy load of warm girlspunk. Yang arched her back and parted her lips, revealing her tongue swishing inside her mouth as she imagined all that bubbling cum filling her mouth like a backed-up cistern. She could feel herself losing yet another battle with her addiction and could feel it atrophying her mind to such a brain-addled state that any degrading fuckdoll service seemed like a blessing if it meant she could feel another greasy load of cockslime slither down her gullet like lumpy gelatin. Soft needy mewls issued from her lips as she imagined wrapping her lips around Weiss’s cum-stuffed balls, to taste the musk-laced sweat of her mistress’s heavenly sperm-pouch, to hear her satisfied moans that sounded like music to her ears even if each one was laced with a mocking edge that taunted her for her degrading submission. 

 

I can’t take it anymore! Please get it over with..use my body like a..like..oh fuck just use me like a sperm-dumpster! Yang thought as she turned over and stuffed her face into the plushy embrace of her pillow, her lips opening and closing as her resistance crumbled and she silently begged for some kind of relief. She pushed her luscious bubble-ass high in the cool air to the point where her lacy black panties stretched taut over the plump mound of her soaked pussy, showcasing the invasion of her hands as she stuffed them inside and made the silken fabric bulge over her knuckles as she stuffed as many fingers as she could inside her. Perhaps her loss of control over her body was the only way she could punish herself for betraying her younger sister by being a cum-addict slut, but when her eyes finally opened and adjusted to the dim moonlight of Remnants fractured moon, nothing but desperate hunger gleamed in her lilac irises as she stared over at Weiss’s bunk bed. 

 

Moonlight trickled through the curtains and slid over their gently fidgeting bodies as they passionately made out, the sounds of their lips smacking filling Yang’s ears along the creaking of their bed and the rustling of soft sheets as they pulled each other close and touched each other in ways Yang tried to stop herself from imagining. For the past week, she had been tormented with her mind-addling addiction while Ruby has gushed to her at every turn, giggling enthusiastically as she giddily described how Weiss treated her like a queen on their first date. She would tug at the sleeves of her school uniform as she watched Ruby skip with an extra bounce in her step and describe all the ways Weiss was the best girlfriend ever, something that made her feel even more guilty as her eyes stared down at the floor. She tried to use that to resist Weiss the cravings she had for her savory cum, but every time the shemale Schnee smirked in her direction and eyefucked her with those sultry light-blue eyes, her knees felt weak and her resistance dissolved into a pink glittery fog that reduced her mind into mush. It was one such day that she met Weiss’s hungry gaze during professor Oobleck’s lectures, her lips curling into a dumb smile in return as she unconsciously licked her lips and listened to Ruby confess to her in a hushed fearful whisper how clingy she felt she was becoming around Weiss, something that Yang didn't have the heart or brainpower to tell her just how much she knew Weiss’s secretly enjoyed that. She could still remember just how surprised she was when Ruby told her that Weiss hadn’t had sex with her yet, but looking back over the course of the last week, it failed to surprise Yang at the slightest. 

 

It was because, for the last week, Weiss had fucked her stupid behind Ruby’s back and fined her extra days as her personal fuckdoll if she even resisted at the slightest. She learned that lesson the hard way after Weiss dragged her to a deserted section of the library and forced her down on her knees, forcing her to sloppily facefuck her pulsating girlcock while she called her a shemale cocktoilet among other degrading names that Yang secretly adored, promising to brand her as a Schnee cockdoll and force her to live off her lumpy girlcum. By the time Weiss grunted and slammed her shaft down her throat and filled her belly up with her steaming load, Yang’s eyes were rolled back in her head as she convulsed orgasmically, little more than a fuckdoll with her arms swaying uselessly from side to side while streams of cocksnot spurted from her nostrils. Since that depraved afternoon, her urges gradually took control of her body, possessing her to offer her body up for Weiss to fuck and use as she desired, but when that didn't work, she begged in a mewling tone that made her sound like a trashy bimbo looking for a quick fuck-fix to take the edge off her intoxicating craving. 

 

But it was that euphoric high that drove her to seek even more depraved ways of sating her lewd desires, and it was after class that she had finally gotten the opportunity. All it took was a high-pitched brainless mewl to attract Weiss’s attention while she bent over a desk and lifted her ruffled plaid skirt to expose the massive swell of her pale bubbly asscheeks, promising a full month of being her brainless fuckdoll if Weiss would just fuck her silly. She wanted to be punished for how guilty she felt offering herself up, but when Weiss roughly pinned her against her and fucked her mercilessly in standing doggy style, she couldn't tell if she was simply using her emotions as an excuse to act like a cum-guzzling slut. The only thing she could feel after that was how good it felt to have Weiss fuck her with a feral dominance that degraded her as little more than a bitch in heat with her tongue lolling out of her mouth and a dumb smile plastered on her fuck-addled face. To make everything that much more humiliating for her, Weiss made her bend over a small trash can and vacate the creampie stuffed inside her pussy, her cruel smile widening as she tilted receptacle and forced her to guzzle down every glob before placing it on her head and sashaying out of the room, hurling degrading names like “fuckpig” and “Dumb Cockslut” before she left the deserted classroom and left her to deal with the guilt and shame of acting like such a slut. But not even her own miserable turmoil could free her from being Weiss’s willing fuckdoll for it was that very same day that she managed to track Weiss down all over again and beg to have her brains fucked out in a bathroom stall, pleading with the white-haired shemale until she came to tears and tugged on her sleeves that she need to be fucked senseless to make her forget her own shame. A mere 5 minutes later and Yang was sluttily bouncing her thick ass on Weiss’s throbbing cock, her asshole stretching deliciously around her immense girth and filling the bathroom stall with loud fleshy slap slap slap of shameless anal sex.

 

A soft breathy moan hitched in Yang’s throat as she found herself on her knees at the edge of her bed, her head tilted up as she greedily inhaled the faint aroma of vanilla and mint wafting from the bunk beds across from her. Her fingers squelched wetly between her legs as she frigged herself shamelessly and stared obsessively at Weiss, her tongue lashing across her bulging glossed-up lips that had only increased in size and plumpness over the last week, transforming into fat greased-up dickwrappers that took on a permanent shade of bubblegum pink. She wanted to fool herself into thinking that another hot load of gooey sperm would spell the end of her addiction and strip her of the crushing guilt that afflicted her since she first offered herself as a fuckdoll, but her massive breasts felt so full and heavy as they strained profusely against the white cotton of her tank top, aching to pop free and slosh enticingly with creamy milk while stupefying pleasure pulsed from those pillowy fuckudders, dragging her mind down into a sex-addled glittery mush until drool trickled out of her slack-jawed expression while she stared dully into space. So dumbed down by waves of unbearable horniness and pleasure, Yang could only mewl pitifully when Weiss finally got out of bed, her panties stretched around the conical length of her girthy cock as it jerked mightily and oozed a gooey rivulet of frothing cum from her cavernous urethra. Her balls flanked that massive shaft, practically bulging out of the overwhelmed garment and leaving little to the imagination save for the amount of cum churning within those orange-sized sperm factories while they jostled and bounced gently within their stretched-out silken confined. Yang’s tongue lolled out of her mouth like a slavering hound while she fought the ebbing resistance flaring to life within her core, her glazed over expression regaining some of her fierce composure as she stared past Weiss and gazed at her slumbering younger sister. 

 

Why couldn’t it have been you that felt like this? You wanted this...you wanted her, not me! Instead you’re such a fucking cocktease..dragging your fat bubbly butt all over that big cock of hers every time your around her! Yang lamented, remembering all the times Ruby had sat in Weiss’s lap and rubbed the massive globes of her luscious backside all over Weiss’s impressive erection, cockteasing her to the point that Weiss had fucked Yang senseless at every opportunity just to relieve the pent-up need to vacate her balls inside Yang’s ass. This is your fault..turning her on by flashing your lacy panties in her direction all the time...you never got it through your lovestruck skull that she was raping me silly because of it...not you…

 

Yang whimpered as Weiss sashayed over to her, her lips curled into a sultry smirk as she watched Yang’s gaze tilt down to her pulsating cock as her cockhead slapped wetly against her stomach with every step she took. A moment later and Weiss’s dainty grip was firmly latched around Yang’s throat, pushing her down onto the bed as she straddled her and pulled her tank top up until it was a ruffled band around her massive breasts, squishing those creamy mounds together while her nipples instantly hardened and protruded from the thin fabric.   
“Mmm, I want to fuck your slutty holes so hard that they wake up and hear that hot fleshy slap. That would be so fucking hot to see the look on their faces as I use you like the cheap fuckdoll you whored yourself out to be,” Weiss murmured with a sinful playfulness, her hips gently bucking forward so that her veiny girlcock slid between her sweat-greases tits and deposited a fresh dollop of chowdery pre-cum inside that intoxicatingly soft boob pussy. Yang’s eyes fluttered as she lifted her chin and let Weiss’s grip tighten around her throat, eager to punish herself for being so easily dominated until the context of her desires finally penetrated her dumbed down mind. 

 

“Weiss..please .no, you promised you wouldn't nngh...you promised you’d keep it a secret,” Yang whispered out with a pleading tone, retaining just enough of her dignity and guilt to protest against that shameful predicament. She lifted her head when Weiss removed her hand from her neck only to gasp when Weiss grabbed thick handfuls of her blonde hair and forcibly tilt her head back down against the mattress. 

 

“Then tell me what you are, I want to hear it slide from your cocksucking lips again,” Weiss replied, her eyes fluttering into a half-lidded stare as she thrusted her sweaty girlcock between Yang’s breasts and moaned gently as her pre-cum spewing cockhead slammed against Yang’s chin and coated the curve of her neck in a viscous layer of cum. Yang’s eyes slowly glazed over as Weiss’s bloated balls dragged up her stomach and slid deliciously against the underside of her sensitive breasts, filling her mind with the intoxicating sensation of all that greasy fuckbutter sloshing within those heavenly orbs. But she had to resist, or at least she had to try, but every time she turned her head away and stared at anything else but Weiss, it became harder and harder to ignore all the musty odor wafting like a noxious fume from all the creamy goo squelching softly between her breasts. Weiss tilted her head slightly and smirked as she softly groaned and titfucked her gleefully, her dainty hands pressed against the side of Yang’s breasts to further compact her tits against her cock, boobflesh bulging between the gaps of her fingers and afflicting Yang with the pleasurable sensation of being degradingly used. Her nipples hardened and pressed exquisitely against her tank top, heating flaring within her ample mammaries to the point where she swore she could ejaculate her creamy milk orgasmically just from her fuckmounds alone. She couldn't help it anymore, the warmth of all that greasy cum drooling over her tits like molten icing on a cake too overwhelming to ignore, and as she finally succumbed to the urge to see all that delicious slimy nectar glazed over her tits, she tilted her head down and stared at sight of her F-cup tits coated in what looked like lumpy doughnut glazing. She couldn't help but lick her lips at the sight, her eyes slowly crossing as a stupid smile curled at her lips, her mind slowly overwhelmed by her desire just to be Weiss’s bimbofied fuckdoll, a cum-slurping whore that existed just to fuck, suck, and please her goddess with every slutty cocksleeve she had. A soft groan issued from her lips as she slammed her head down against the mattress, her half-lidded eyes glazed over as she felt a searing confession press against her lips, her nethers drooling thick ropes of cum-tainted arousal all over her bed as she arched her back and finally moaned out exactly what Weiss wanted to hear. 

 

“I’m your cum-guzzling Fuckpig,” Yang moaned out, tears of shame sliding from the corners of her eyes as she arched her back and groaned out a mind-numbing orgasm from just the degrading confession alone. Her back arched repeatedly as she whimpered orgasmically, her half-lidded eyes rolling up briefly in her head as thick squirts of pearlescent girlcum turned her frilly panties into a swampy morass of goo that drooled down the crack of her fat, pale bubble ass. 

 

“And what’s my little bimbofied piggy going to do for her goddess?” Weiss grunted out in an unladylike fashion as another viscous rope of pre-cum squirted between Yang’s boobpussy and buried the tops of her quivering mammaries in musky cum. Weiss’s lips parted as she pressed her hands against the mattress, grunting and panting breathlessly as she roughly titfucked her and felt her sperm-stuffed balls palpitate excitedly and pulse white-hot pleasure up her veiny shaft. Her round, snow-white asscheeks clenched with each feral thrust, her cock twitching mightily and splattering more cum all over her breasts as she relished the sinful delight in using and degrading Yang for pleasure. 

 

“I’m going to melt my own fucking brains out for dick...mmmgn...I’m..I’m going to flunk out of Beacon for being a stupid fuckdoll and spend the rest of my life pleasing your big yummy girlcock,” Yang confessed, her response oozing from her lips as if she rehearsed it a thousand times beforehand. Guilt and shame flared within her chest as those words left her bulging lips, but each one only left her stupid and horny as the full impact slithered inside her ears and made it even harder to think. She mindlessly opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out as Weiss began to orgasm, light moans pouring from her lips as she felt Weiss’s cock bulge and palpitate ominously as her cum traveled up her girthy shaft and squirted in thick ropes from her large cockhead. A thick gelatinous line of cum bisected Yang’s fuck-addled expression like a mountain range that oozed her mind-addling pheromones, joined by a lattice of worm-thick ropes that covered Yang’s face and filled her mouth to the brim with slimy white goo. Her nostrils flared as she greedily inhaled that intoxicating scent, her eyes crossing briefly before rolling back as she smiled stupidly and orgasmed just from the sensation of feeling Weiss’s squirming load sink into her skin. Perhaps her orgasmic bliss was a trigger than Weiss methodically fucked into her head, maybe a reward for her submission and obedience, but Yang couldn’t even summon an iota of brainpower to even care. Her entire world was a foggy pink haze that glittered in her mind's eye and melted her brain even more, reducing her to a brainless heap that was more fuckdoll than an actual human being, and despite the pinpricks of shame and guilt still swirling in her heart, she loved how good it felt to give in. 

 

Weiss, on the other hand, stared imperiously down at Yang and watched her shudder and gurgle pathetically, swishing around the pool of lumpy sperm in her mouth with her face twisted in a shameless ahegao. Streams of incredibly viscous cum connected the tip of Weiss’s cockhead with the rest of Yang’s face, glistening in the dim moonlight as they hung like finger-thick ropes between their bodies, a sight that immediately caused Weiss’s cock to throb wildly in a feverish glee to defile her even more. “I’ve decided..I’ll keep your secret,” Weiss said with a haughty expression that hid the playfulness of her little game. “For three more days tacked onto your little debt, Fuckdoll…”

 

Yang tilted her head back and groaned feebly, her throat bulging as she swallowed the steaming spunk in her mouth and licked her lips to scoop up whatever she could to feed her craving. Breathy mewls billowed from her lips as she struggled between the shameless glee of her newfound perversion and her old self that railed against her disgusting behavior, her fingers glazed with Weiss’s cum as she slid them across her cum-plastered face and sucked each digit clean with a fervor that only made her feel even more degraded. Weiss merely rolled her eyes as she watched Yang’s cocksucking pink lips wrap around her fingers as she sucked them clean and sighed refreshingly, waiting impatiently until she pinned her arms against the mattress and stared coldly down at her. 

 

“I..nngh...Y-yes goddess,” Yang whispered huskily, tilting her head back as she cemented her fate even more. No matter how much she hated it internally, no matter how much she wanted to resist and put an end to all of it, Weiss always won, and each time she persevered over her resistance, Yang couldn't help but relish how she was fucked stupid and bimbofied even more. 

 

“Mmm very good, now that wasn’t too hard for a dumb slut like you, now was it?” Weiss mockingly said, her eyes glittering with a hungry dominance that spellbound Yang as she stared submissively at them in turn. “I hope Ruby has a hot, tight pussy like you do. God she's such a cocktease, making someone as important as me so pent up when she rubs her fat bubble ass all over my big fucking she-cock…”

 

“Lucky for me,I have a dumb pussy to fuck all my fat, oatmeal thick creampies in,” Weiss added as she tore off her panties before latching her hands around the undersides of Yang’s thighs and pushing them forward so that her knees rested against the mattress on either side of Yang’s cum-glazed head. “Tonight we’re going to try again, my sweet little bimbo slutpuppet..I’m going to fuck my steaming thick creampies into your cunt into your all knocked up..I bet you’d love that…”

 

Yang’s chest heaved as she tried to stare away from Weiss’s eyes, knowing what came next, but powerless to pull her gaze away as each ice-blue iris began to glow with a captivating light that completely robbed her of any panic or resistance. Yang’s expression immediately slackened as a dreamy smile touched her lips, her eyes slackening into a half-lidded stare as Weiss methodically raped her brains and sunk her deeper into her cum-induced little spell, her hips bucking forward to bury her large, twitching dick inside Yang’s sloppy pussy while she leaned forward and began licking up the side of Yang’s face. Loud and sloppy squelches filled the air around them as Weiss grunted animalistically and began fucking Yang’s pussy in earnest, those depraved noises thankfully muffled by the glyph she cast specifically to muffle the noise around them. Her balls slapped wetly against Yang’s cum-drooling asshole as the sound of their depraved sex mixed with the cum squirting out of the quivering seal Yang’s inner labia formed around her veiny girth, caressing every girthy inch while her wet, pink insides were glazed in gouts of chunky paste-like precum dribbling copiously from Weiss’s pisshole. Despite the fact Yang was literally a brain-fucked cockdoll quivering spastically beneath Weiss, she still had enough sense about her to feel the explosions of white-hot pleasure emanating from her core as Weiss’s cock scraped and intimately fucked it’s way deep inside her. Her legs flopped uselessly in the air with each mind-shattering thrust while her ears rang with the sound of her pussy being jackhammered into a gaping ruin that gurgled wetly as it grasped at Weiss’s shaft every time it slid out of her love tunnel.

 

Moans issued from her throat when the final remnants of her resistance faded away, unable to care if Ruby or Blake woke up to the fact she was being fucked stupid in the most degrading way possible, risking the fact she would end up pregnant and hopelessly enslaved to Weiss’s slimy fuckbutter. Luckily for her, Weiss was keeping her dark secret safe with her semblance, yet as she piled her own addictive sperm high on her devious tongue and stuffed it inside Yang’s mouth, she used more mundane methods to muffle her fuckdoll’s shameless mewling. Their tongues tangled around each other while they snowballed Weiss’s cum, their lips vibrating as their muffled moans poured from their throats while Weiss continued to slam her cock as deep as she could inside Yang’s pussy and relished the ecstasy pulsing from her balls every time those orange-sized nuts slapped against Yang’s juicy assglobes. Weiss pulled away from their lewd tongue-kiss, her lips trailing kisses across Yang’s massive breasts until she sucked on her stiff nipples suggestively and shot Yang a sultry smile that made her moan in return. From there, Weiss focused on her own animalistic greed that had her ferally drilling her girthy girlmeat inside Yang’s fucktunnel just to feel her cum-glazed depths hug her shaft intimately with a vice-like grip that stuffed every inch of her prodigious organ inside her. She arched her back as her swollen cockhead scraped against her cervix, a feeling that shot a white-hot pulsation of bliss up her spine while a dark urge to breed her enthralled her instincts. Sweat oiled her body in a slippery sheen while she panted for breath, her back spasming in ecstasy while she struggled to keep herself from cumming too fast inside Yang’s slutty pussy. But she couldn't deny just how good it felt to have her girldick stuffed balls-deep inside Yang’s silken depths, her pleasure magnified by how her vaginal muscles contracted and massaged over every inch of her, milking her with a loving embrace that pasted her gooey ballsnot inside her and tempted her just to give in and orgasm.

 

Weiss’s eyes drooped as she hugged Yang close and growled like a grimm in heat, her nipples sliding up the globe-shaped expanse of Yang’s bimbofied tits, a sensation that made her shudder in delight while she slammed her cock against Yang’s cervix like a battering ram. She arched her back and groaned loudly with each thrust, feeling that final barrier resist her until she grunted with her teeth firmly clenched and shoved her glistening meat against that fleshy seal and gasped when she finally penetrated past it. Her eyes skyrocketed up in her head as that exquisite heat caressed her twitching cock, a sensation that triggered an explosive climax that made her spasm erratically while her balls squirmed and churned her gelatinized load. Yang cooed mindlessly as ceaseless streams of mucus-like cum squirted audibly inside her womb, filling the air with a disgusting gluurk gluurk glurrk while her ovaries drowned under the legions of fertile sperm that were stuffed inside her innermost depths. Half a dozen shots were compacted inside her cunt before gouts of that lumpy goo splattered out of her glistening cunt, forming a thick frothing pool between their legs while they spasmed in each others arms. They moaned without any regard to their slumbering teammates, their orgasmic ecstasy continuing without pause while Weiss hugged her bitch close and nuzzled her fondly, an affection that Yang returned in kind by stuffing her goddess between her tits, inviting her instinctually to use her body to her heart's content while she practically came her brains out. 

 

“nnuh...nnuh..I hope your cockteasing sisters pussy is half as good as yours...nnuh..so good..I want to fuck it and fuck it..and nnuh...more..so much more you yummy slutty little fuckdoll,” Weiss babbled with her eyes glassy and unfocused, turning Yang over only to climb on top of her and pin her against the mattress with her body. Weiss purred sensually as she slide her sweaty body up and down Yang’s back, her tongue darting out to drag playfully up the curve of her spine just to feel her moan and shudder in return, her cock pulsing ominously and leaking a lumpy rivulet of alabaster slime that drooled slowly between the crack of her massive asscheeks. 

 

“But as much as I love to stretch out that tight, slutty pussy of yours nngh...nothing compares to fucking your fat, bubbly butt,” Weiss added with a sultriness in her tone that made her sound hungry just to gape Yang’s asshole and drown it with steaming girl-spunk. Weiss clenched her teeth and groaned as she forced her cum-glazed shaft between Yang’s soft and bubbly asscheeks, her cockhead grinding pleasurably against that smooth puckered rim, wrenching a torrent of lewd moans from Yang’s drool-spattered lips. Yang’s asscheeks bounced and rubbed against Weiss’s shaft as she hotdogged her roughly, the friction so pleasant that Yang’s vision blurred as a sloppy orgasm electrocuted her from head to toe and forced her eyes to sluttily roll back to the whites. 

 

“Scream it out for them...wake them up and let them know what you are, and if you do, I’ll fuck your ass so hard, you’ll be shitting my lumpy cum for weeks,” Weiss hissed out as she tilted her head down just to force that lewd offer to slither inside Yang’s ears. Yang’s lips trembled as she tried one final time just to keep a semblance of herself intact, but as she threw back her back and moaned, another confession slid between her lips and this time, there was no coming back from it. 

 

“I’m a stupid fuckdumpster for yummy cum! It’s all I’ve slurped down for the last week! All I want to do is be a bimbo fuckdoll and squirt out cum and babies all the time! NNGH..PLEASE BRAND ME AND USE ME AS YOUR OWN PERSONAL COCKSLEEVE...I can’t take it anymore..I can’t...I need cum..cum..so yummy...nngh rape me please,” Yang babbled out, her voice unusually high-pitched and broken, a testament to how far Weiss was breaking her down. She arched her back and screamed it all out, trying to put what was left of her lucid mind to work degrading herself until Weiss wrapped her hands around Yang’s ample breasts and poised her throbbing girlcock above the upturned cheeks of her pale, pillowy bubble ass. Weiss licked her lips as she took a moment to stare down at the mouthwatering pair of cream-hued butt-globes, slapping her hips against those twin hemispheres of soft, toned flesh that practically exploded from her narrow waist. Her hands trembled as she pulled away from her breasts and instead grasped as much of her soft, pliable assflesh as she could just to greedily jiggle and clap them against her cock. Her fingers bulged between the gaps while she contorted those bouncy globe-shaped mounds to hotdog her veiny girth, her hips bucking as she rubbed her dick against Yangs ass, transferring globs of viscous cum that coated the insides of her makeshift asspussy. But all Yang cared about was feeling her goddess drain her massive balls inside her ass, to punish her for every slutty thought that lurked inside her head and fuck her senseless until every thought she formed focused solely on pleasing her undisputed owner. 

 

Yang’s breath caught in her chest when Weiss slid her cum-drooling urethra against her quivering, pink asshole while gouts of congealed cum squirted from that “O” shaped maw and turned the crack of her ass into a bubbling river of alabaster slime. Weiss grunted and clenched her teeth as she grabbed onto Yang’s hips and pressed forward, her girthy cock warping Yang’s luscious buttocks into a cylindrical shape of flesh around her; her tip pressing ominously against that puckered barrier until it began to slowly penetrate past that cum-barfing seal. Foam formed at the corners of Yang’s lips as she tensed up, her palms digging into the mattress as she lifted her upper body off the bed only to feel her entire core turn into a searing explosion of ecstasy as Weiss slowly drilled her cock inside her ass, inch by inch, molding her depths into hugging her pulsating shaft. Yang fell back down onto the bed, her eyes firmly crossed and rolled up, her arms spasming uselessly at her sides as she felt her pink, cum-glazed anus stretch over Weiss’s girldick, her rectal walls wrapping around her pipe like a fleshy condom, her ears picking up the faint meaty stretch as her depths contorted around her inches as she burrowed inside her. Weiss hissed with each breathy exhalation while she latched into thick handfuls of her silken, blonde hair like the reins of a domesticated animal, tugging on it to force Yang’s head back only to snarl animalistically in her ear. 

 

“I’m going to rape your slutty asspussy-NNGH! Oh..fuu-ck! Going to gape it wide and fuck my sperm inside you until its a fucking cum-gushing sewage pipe!” Weiss said while her eyes flared with a hungry malice that ached to do just that. Her sperm-stuffed balls slapped against Yang’s pussy with each brutal thrust, their air vibrating with the sound of flesh on flesh while carnal moans of bliss erupted from their lips. Yang gurgled pathetically as she lifted her hips as an offering to the goddess stretching out her asshole and stuffing her depths with her gooey precum, her asscheeks rippling and undulating in wave-like motions like soft milky-white mounds of gelatin.

 

“FUU-UHH-UCK...mmGGH! Rape my asshole..Your own my slutty asshole mistress..fucking destroy my asshole and turn me into your filthy cum-guzzling fuckpig..GUUU-YEES!” Yang squawked out, her eyes rolling back while she drooled helplessly and plastered a sloppy smile on her lips and begged for more ass-fucking in a high-pitched girly voice. She felt that depraved urge to fuck back against her mistress’s heavenly girldick but that craving was swiftly overwhelmed by the perverted joy in feeling her insides stretch and cling to Weiss’s cock everytime she pulled out, accompanied by the sensation of her puckered membrane slurping humiliatingly at her dick, displaying just how much her ass pipe had conformed to her girthy invader. Yang’s lips parted in a silent scream as Weiss began to thrust in earnest, jackhammering with a vicious cadence as she exploited her constricting depths to the fullest, her hips slapping loudly against her ass as her pace increased. Weiss’s hands snaked around Yang’s torso and latched onto her breasts, grabbing thick handfuls of boobflesh as she squeezed and roughly tugged at her nipples, wishing she could feel her mammaries spurt orgasmically with streams of creamy milk. But she refused to waste much thought on that, preferring to relish the way her insides milked her shaft with a greedy enthusiasm that was swiftly rewarded with spurts of musky girl-pre that coated the insides of Yang’s ass and added a raunchy squelching noise to her feral anal-rape. But every time her orange-sized balls slapped against Yang’s cum-dripping pussy like a pair of fleshy wrecking balls only made Weiss hiss in ecstasy as she felt her orgasm near, amplified by the way Yang’s cock slurped and massaged her cock. She couldn't believe just how good that felt, brought about by how well she molded Yang to accepting her place as a Schnee Fuckdoll and degrading herself for her amusement. She leaned her upper body over Yang’s as she possessively licked up the curve of her sweat-oiled spine, marking her bitch as her piece of property, her own personal set of cocksleeves that she resolved to sculpt her depths into the perfect shape for her girlcock. She panted and absentmindedly groped Yang’s massive breasts as her cock began to squirt out thick ropes of lumpy porridge-thick cum, punctuating each ejaculation with a loud moan that sent shivers down her fuckdolls spine. Her vision faded into a white expanse of searing bliss as her eyes rolled up in her head, unable to focus on anything but the sensation of ecstasy pulsating from her snow-white fuckpillar. Minutes passed as Weiss clung onto Yang greedily, her hips thrusting gently as she continued to stuff her seed inside her ass without pause, her cock squirting those paste-like ropes of cum that plastered inside her innermost depths and marked her irrevocably as her bitch. 

 

Yang, however, felt nothing but pure joy as Weiss fucked that massive creampie inside her ass, imagining a river of spunk bubbling and frothing inside her ruined asshole while pleasure blasted her mind apart, tearing away the old Yang and mind-fucking in everything she feared she was going to end up becoming. But she loved it all the same, the addictive pleasure and the sensation of being used like a toilet for her cum, all the degrading things she expelled from her lips, and the giddy sensation of not being a person anymore, but a piece of property to be used just like a toy. She smiled brainlessly while she continued to orgasm in turn, squirting prodigiously all over the carpet as her eyes rolled up and fluttered closed, that smile fading slightly as she passed out from overstimulation, a bliss that continued to haunt her as she laid there limply in bed, covered in sweat and cum. But Weiss was far from done with her, and as she pulled her cock free from her stretched-out, pink anus, she hungrily resolved to sate her greedy urges by fucking every inch of Yang’s body and coating her in her gooey cum. She fucked her long into the night and whispered all the things she was going to do to her, dirty confessions that highlighted just how perverted she had become. Gelatinous ropes of lumpy sperm criss-crossed Yang’s body as Weiss orgasmed over and over, fucking her ass and pussy with an animalistic fervor that showcased just how hungry she was to make her completely hers. At some point, she flipped Yang’s unconscious body over and fucked her tits all over again, orgasming multiple times and coating them in a thick viscous slop that bubbled disgustingly. But her favorite part was the way she grabbed onto Yang’s blonde-hair and forced her blearily awake just to stare into her glazed-over eyes while she skullfucked her and covered her slack expression with a latticework of steaming girlspunk that looked like a frothing mask of cum that utterly buried her features.

 

When she had finally vacated the contents sloshing inside her balls, Yang was a complete wreck. Rivers of gooey cum slid out of Yang’s gaping pussy and asshole like lumpy scoops of melted toffee, plastering her thighs with that pasty effluence and creating a noxious pool of musky slop that oozed her mind-warping pheromones. Yang’s toned stomach and her large F-cup breasts were similarly crisscrossed and covered in thick lumpy streams that coalesced into a single chunky veneer that sunk her musk deep into her skin and made her reek of cum, mint, and vanilla. But worst of all was that ruinous, blank smile that was etched onto her face, stretching her bimbofied lips into a perfect expression of just how warped and addicted she had become. Cum oozed from the corners of her lips while splatters of that disgusting nut-syrup dribbled down the sides of her face, evidence of all the times she was roused from unconsciousness and facefucked into a mindless bliss of overstimulation all over again, something that Weiss considered to be an achievement in its own right. But as she scooted off that cum-glazed bed and turned to stare at her cum-splattered handiwork, she couldn't help but feel a pang of tender affection, an emotion that she had never quite felt before for her, but something that she found to be rather enjoyable given the circumstance. 

 

“Mmm...don’t worry, my little fucktoy, I’ll keep your secret nice and safe,” Weiss whispered as she dispelled her glyph and covered Yang’s twitching body with a cotton sheet, hiding her from view from the rest of the girls soundly slumbering. But as Weiss strutted across the room and took her place next to Ruby, she failed to notice the way Blake’s cat ears twitched as she turned over and blearily opened her eyes, those amber orbs gleaming with confusion for a moment before they softly closed as she fell back asleep and surrendered to the bliss of her dreams.


	3. the Bimbofying Betrayal of Blake Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to everyone who left Kudos and Comments! You all are so awesome <3!

Blake Belladonna sighed inwardly as she followed Ruby down the main avenue of Beacon Academy, her black low-heeled boots clomping rapidly on the smooth pavement in a bid to keep up with her as she practically skipped towards the main amphitheater. Warm summer wind danced between the double ring of alabaster colonnades, carrying the subtle scent of cherry blossoms and sea salt as it fluttered around Blake’s black buttoned vest, her coattails rippling behind her like a cat's tail. She tilted her head down at the book she cradled in her arms, sunlight shining through the curtain of luscious black hair that framed her face while her amber eyes stared wistfully at the crimson binding, not even caring if her disinterest was written all over her face as she tuned Ruby out. A rush of heat colored her cheeks as she found herself thinking about the dream she had the other night, haunted just how vivid it all felt to her as she replayed it over and over in her mind without forgetting a single detail. 

She remembered all those breathy moans that her ears picked up, but they felt so muffled and quiet as if their orgasmic cries of ecstasy were carried over a great distance. But it was that raunchy slapping noise that never failed to stir something dark and twisted inside her, a part of her that she tried to bury even as her nethers grew slick with arousal. But most of all, she remembered her vision blurring as she briefly opened her eyes and stared across the bedroom at Weiss’s empty bed, her ears perking up as she listened to her refer to Yang as her fuckdoll before she strutted back to her bed with a satisfied sway to her hips, her girlcock coated with a strange white goo that reeked of musk and a sweet scent that Blake couldn't identify. All she knew was that it felt so real, and the more she felt affected by it, the more confused she became. Perhaps it really was a dream and she was just a deviant that fantasized of her teammates fucking their brains out in the middle of the night, but Blake couldn’t merely write it off as such when so many weird things were going on lately. It had started when she had woken up and detected an overwhelmingly musky aroma that made her feel incredibly lightheaded, her thighs glistening as she stumbled out of bed only to spot some kind of weird white slime clogging the shower drain when she took her morning shower. Originally, she had rolled her eyes and assumed Weiss was masturbating again, but the more she observed Ruby and Yang, the more she began to connect the dots. 

She tilted her gaze up at Ruby as she childishly skipped between a trio of piped statues spouting streams of sunlit water, her lips set into a disapproving frown as she caught sight of Ruby’s thick, bubble-shaped asscheeks bulging from either side of her black lacy thong. Her daringly low-cut skirt constantly flashed her jiggling assglobes with each exaggerated swing of her narrow hips, her puffy labia forming a bulging mound between her legs, something Blake firmly resolved to rectify even if she couldn't help herself from staring. But nonetheless, she noted how Ruby had begun to dress differently, her corsets showcasing a scandalous display of milky-white cleavage while those large spherical globes bounced with each step she took. Ripped up fishnet stockings caused her creamy, luscious thighs to bulge between the gaps, never failing to entice the eye upward to the mouthwatering swell of her fat bubble ass. Blake rolled her eyes at the sight as she turned her head away, vaguely listening to Ruby prattle on about the recent date that she had, and while Blake was truly happy for her, it was still something she was largely disinterested in. 

“...And then we finally went to her families mansion, and like, it was seriously huge! I swear it's bigger than Beacon! She is so amazing, gosh it was such a dream..even though her family can be really snobbish sometimes but I gue-HEY!” Ruby excitedly babbled, cut off when Blake suddenly surged forward and grabbed onto her shoulders, turning her around to stare at her face with a curious expression. 

“Wait, you mean she took you to her mansion? Ruby, did she try and..er...you know,” Blake asked as color flooded her cheeks, but her insistence was nonetheless clear. Ruby’s brow furrowed in confusion as she stared into Blake’s eyes for a moment, nonplussed by the strange question until it finally dawned on her. 

“Oh..Um…*giggle*, No she never tried to...even though I can feel her...thingy get all hard everytime I sit on her lap and I’m like, It’s just so weird because I really like..want to, you know, do it with her but I’m not sure she wants me,” Ruby said, prattling on even while her voice lowered to a conspiratorial whisper, a confession that was barely loud enough for Blake to hear. 

“Wait a second, why are you asking me?” Ruby added, blushing fiercely as she tried to push her thoughts of Weiss’s fat girlcock out of her head. 

Blake’s lips parted as she readied her response, but a flash of silver and blonde stole her attention away as she caught sight of Yang and Weiss sashaying down a concrete path that led to the lecture halls. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she recalled that Weiss was supposed to be helping Yang study; the blonde huntress’s grades plummeting in the recent couple of weeks to the point where she could barely even fight a Grimm during Professor Ports practice sessions. Suddenly it all seemed to click into place, and as Blake’s cat ears twitched in surprise, she could feel a pang of dread exponentially amplify in her chest as that sinking realization hit home. 

“Umm, so Ruby, what exactly did you two do l-last night during your date?” Blake asked offhandedly, her amber eyes fixated on Weiss as the Schnee heiress pulled Yang close and licked up the side of her face. Her lips curled in disgust, something Ruby failed to notice as she turned about and stumbled forward, trying to get used to the new high-heels she was trying to catwalk in. In the split-second that ruby’s attention was diverted, Blake used her semblance and cloned herself as she darted away, leaving a replica of herself staring into space with an expression of pure boredom as she followed Ruby inside the main buildings, her cheery account of her second date filling the courtyard while Blake stalked towards Yang and Weiss. She turned her head sadly back to Ruby until she disappeared from view, her doppelganger vanishing into a stream of black butterflies that fluttered around the lavish courtyard. She convinced herself that she needed to know the truth, but as she crept through the door and stalked down the carpeted hallway, it was curiosity that really propelled her forward. She paused outside one of the classrooms, her cat ears picking up their muffled moaning as she crouched down and stared between the narrow gap in the doorway, her breath catching in her chest as she took in the sight and finally cemented her suspicion. 

Weiss’s eyes glittered hungrily as she cradled Yang’s head in her arms, her lips curled into a sinful smirk as her blonde fuckpuppets arms dangled uselessly between her legs, her knees buckling so she was practically squatting before her. She groaned as she pressed her lips against her once again, her glistening tongue sliding against Yang’s as they coiled around each other like a pair of animals at play. But even while her devious organ bulged in Yang’s cheeks, she could feel her girlcock straining inside her dress, jutting from her silken thong like an iron bar that drooled thick worm-like strands of pre-cum while she rubbed it between Yang’s breasts and continued to make out with her. But she couldn't ignore what she truly wanted, what made her nerves flare with a searing heat that compelled her to fuck and defile her obedient cock-addict fucktoilet, and as she reluctantly pulled away, she basked in her handiwork as she stared down at what used to be Yang Xiao Long. 

Instead of her usual trademark outfit, Yang was dolled up and dressed into a slutty parody of herself that made Weiss ache to fuck her senseless every time she saw her, a fact that made Yang feel giddy with lust as she sunk to her knees and stared stupidly as Weiss’s twitching girlcock. Her hands clumsily unzipped her tan jacket and tossed it aside, revealing the woefully inadequate tube top that was little more than a band of orange fabric that stretched around her pillowy breasts, flaunting a mouthwatering display of cum-glazed underboob that provided a steamy opportunity to fuck the boobpussy her top had provided; something Weiss took advantage of at every turn judging from all the cum bubbling from her cleavage. Her hard nipples bulged against the fabric, covering so little of her massive F cup breasts that Weiss was constantly tempted to sink her fingers inside her top and grope her to a brain-addled orgasm. The toned valley of her stomach gave way to a risque micro skirt that flashed the bulbous half-crescents of her fat bubble-ass, revealing the G-string thong that did nothing to hide the textured pinkness of her cock-hungry asshole. To complete the shameless sluttification of her outfit, Yang wore a pair of 6-inch high heels that made her look completely trashy, but it pleased Weiss to see her totter around like a brainless bimbo and lick her greased-up dicksuckers just for another chance to degrade herself with Weiss’s girlcock. Her violet eyes were glassy and drooping into a dreamy stare that made her look incredibly sexy, something Weiss had never stopped admiring as she brushed her tongue across Yang’s full lips, coated in a glitter gold lipstick that gave the bimbofied huntress a trashy appeal. Similar piercings were now affixed to her nipples, a fact made evident with how they bulged in the fabric of her scandalous top, but Weiss’s eyes never lingered on them for long, flickering downward where her micro skirt failed to conceal the glowing tattoo of her family crest just above the delta between Yang’s legs. It was an eternal reminder of who she belonged to, a degrading statement that reduced her to little more than a branded possession that Weiss happily used for relieving her rampant libido. 

Weiss’s smirk grew even wider as she pulled off her white laced thong and groaned gently as her fat cock slapped across Yang’s face, causing her eyes to flutter up as she snorted the mind-addling musk that rendered her as little more than a compliant doll for Weiss’s playful abuse. Weiss grunted as she stuffed her girthy fuckmeat between Yang’s breasts, her ears ringing deliciously with that pronounced “Squelch” as she used all the congealed cum she had previous fucked between Yang’s breasts as lubricant to coat her hot, veiny girlmeat. She tilted her head to the side as she placed her cum-glazed thong over Yang’s face, forcing her nostrils to flare as she snorted up the cum, musk, and sweat that saturated her lacy garment, and judging by the way her eyes briefly rolled up in her head with each mind-melting sniff, she was happily getting off on that intoxicating scent. Bursts of breathy moans billowed from Weiss’s lips as thick cum bubbled from her cockhead like coagulated slime, connecting the engorged bulbous prick helmet with Yang’s face like lumpy mucous that dribbled over the tops of her rippling fuckudders until her nasty cum coated those large mounds like lumpy icing on a cake. Her sweat-greased balls -each larger than an orange and sloshing with her viscous fuckbutter- slid exquisitely up the swell of Yang’s breasts, bouncing off her massive boobs like soft dough and causing Yang to shudder as she felt their pulsating heat sink into her chest. She tilted her head back and opened her mouth wide as if begging for another hot load to guzzle down, her tongue draped over her bimbo lips while the reeking scent of musky cum issued from her mouth with each needy whimper. She closed her eyes and moaned shamelessly as Weiss fired a thick glob of lumpy pre-cum that splattered inside her mouth, causing her to gurgle sluttily as she swished it inside her mouth like a fine wine before she gulped it down with an exaggerated sigh of refreshment. 

Blake’s eyes swam with lust as she stared at that obscene display, her nostrils flaring wide as she took in the scent of Weiss’s musk like an animal, her hands clapped over her mouth to muffle her breathy gasps. She couldn't believe what they were doing to each other, how Yang squatted like a bitch in heat and let Weiss use her like that, but most of all she couldn’t believe how she reacted. Her body flared with an overwhelming heat that stole away her indignation and anger, stirring something primal within her that made her watch to simply stay put and watch that twisted display of carnal lust. Her fingers trembled as she unconsciously slid them up and down her body, feeling a thin veneer of sweat coat her sizzling skin while her amber eyes gleamed with an obsessive hunger that she didn't even know she possessed. Her breath hitched in her chest as her fingers slid under the waistband of her white shorts, her upper body spasming as she rubbed her palm against her sensitive clit and sunk her fingers between her slick outer labia, her body buffeted by waves of pleasure that utterly enthralled her as she sunk to her knees. 

Soft mewls poured from her lips as her free hand clawed at her black vest, tearing it clumsily off her body and tossing it aside to snake her hand up her crop top, her fingers sinking into the swell of her ample c-cups while her palms slid across her hard nipples. Causing her to gasp as sharp bursts of ecstasy pulsed from her hard brown nubs. She convinced herself she was only here to prove her suspicions correct, that what she dreamt was reality and Weiss was cheating on Ruby with her own sister, that as soon as she was done dealing with these strange urges she would confront them as angrily to save the team before Weiss tore it apart with her own selfish libido. But they were excuses, things she dazedly thought up to justify why she was on her knees fingerfucking herself with an animalistic frenzy while breathless moans issued from her lips. Her amber eyes were glazed over with lust as she watched Weiss ejaculate all over Yang, watching that cockhead splatter her large breasts with slimy worm-thick spurts of viscous seed, streams that were so thick that each one stayed connected to her urethra after she fired them off, forming a drooping web of cum that filled the room with her addictive musk. Blake bit her lower lip to keep her moans from being heard, her senses completely enthralled by that intoxicating scent, the animalistic side to her that she kept buried coming to the forefront as she watched Yang’s bimbo lips wrap around Weiss’s palpitating balls, sucking each one in her mouth while her tongue bulged against her hollowed cheeks, worshipping each one with loving licks and noisy sucking that filled Blake with the sinful desire to do the same. Blake’s tongue slid across her lips as imagined what it would taste like, how it would feel to have all those coiling spurts of girlcum coat her face after her tits were fucked and glazed with that thick effluence, shuddering as she endured another flashbang of pleasure that only sucked her further into the depravity of her own instincts. 

“I thought you were going to feed me lunch..nngh, please...I’m so hungry for it,” Yang mewled out, fishhooking the corners of her mouth while her tongue coiled around the sticky noodle-like strands of congealed fuckslop that was oozing over her mouth and plastered all over the thong draped over her nose. 

“I know, you’re just so hungry all the time, and soon you’ll be eating for two!” Weiss said mockingly, her tone oozing with a patronizing edge as she poised her cum-drooling pisshead in front of Yang’s mouth. “And you’re going to be a good little Schnee cumtoilet and let your goddess knock your whore pussy up, aren’t you?

Blake’s chest heaved as she gasped in shock and arousal, her fingers squelching between her long legs with a renewed fervor as she watched Yang pull herself up only to bend over a desk and lift her micro skirt up over the swell of her big, beautiful asscheeks. Yang slapped both of those bubble-shaped globes as she turned her head to the side and gazed back at Weiss with a half-lidded glazed over stare, a sharp “smack!” ringing through the air as her milky-white buttocks rippled and reddened with each forceful smack. 

“Mmm, I’d love to squirt out your dickgirl babies and worship them like a good mommy would,” Yang babbled, her gaze swiftly becoming unfocused as she continued to spank herself harshly, pulsing waves of masochistic ecstasy through her body as if she was punishing herself for her sluttiness. “And when they get older, I’m going to fuck them like a good mommy would..”

Blake couldn’t take it anymore. Her eyes rolled up as she parted her lips silently, trying to scream out how all of this was disgusting and lewd, but all she could do was cum her brains out just thinking about her own belly bulging with babies as she gestated them proudly and hoped they would turn out half as divine as Weiss Schnee. Her human half denigrated herself for how much of a carnal slut she was being, but her animalistic side reveled in the way her Faunus instincts controlled her by palpitating a potent mix of desire and lust throughout her body. In some ways, she was no different than Yang, her instincts controlling her body just like Yang’s addiction to cum enthralled hers. But as she watched Weiss slam her cock inside Yang’s pussy and filled the air with the sound of their depraved sex, that sloppy squelch-filled smack that rang in Blake’s ears with that frenzied tempo, she still tried to fight it with everything she had. Her vision blurred into a blotchy suffusion of sound and light, panting like a slavering hound as her own pearlescent honey splattered from her cunt and coated her thighs, choking the air around her with the sweet scent of her depravity. She leaned herself forward and dreamily stared into the classroom, the orange-yellow glow of the late afternoon sun streaming through the windows and sliding over Yang and Weiss’s sweat-oiled bodies as they writhed and bucked their hips in a copulatory fashion, her glistening asscheeks suffusing the air with a haze of cum, sweat, and musk that completely addled Blake’s mind as she watched them fuck each other like wild animals even as Weiss flipped her body over the desk just to tongue-fuck her with a crazed look in her eyes. Yang draped her legs over Weiss’s waist as she arched her back and cried out in ecstasy, babbling out a muffled stream of praise and cries for more that were fortunately muffled by Weiss’s tongue sliding between her bulging lips. Her hot, velvety depths clung to Weiss’s veiny shaft with a vice-like grip that prolapsed slightly everytime Weiss pulled out of her squelching depths, cum drooling from the band of glistening pink wrapped around her engorged cockhead, taking on the appearance of a pink latex condom that dribbled strands of sticky girlcum all over the desk. But the crescendo of their animalistic lust reached its peak as Weiss lodged herself as deep as she could inside Yang’s pussy and groaned as she discharged a potent orgasm straight in her womb. Blake shuddered as she heard a faint splattering noise emanate from their intertwined bodies, realizing every lewd splatter was Weiss firing her sticky cum deep inside Yang’s pussy. But when she stared at Yang spasm orgasmically, her eyes rolled up in her head as she plastered a fuckdrunk smile on her face, Blake felt her instincts fade away to the surge of anger and hurt that overrode the lust that had previously captivated her, causing her to completely snap. 

In one rapid motion, her finger dove out of her shorts, straightening herself up as best she could before she stormed into the room, fury swirling like a storm in her eyes while her ears twitched as she yelled out, “Stop it! STOP! Do you two have any idea what you’ve done!”

Yang’s eyes briefly widened in shock despite still being glazed over as she spasmed gently in the throes of her ebbing orgasm, her breasts jiggling with each twitch of her body until Weiss pulled herself off her, stumbling back against the teachers desk before she held up a single hand as if to ward off Blake’s condemnation. 

“Ti’isn’t what it looookss like,” Yang slurred out, drunk off her own pleasure as she rolled off the desk and fell to her hands and knees, gazing dumbly up at Blake as she continued to hurl her disgust at them with each word she spat out. 

“Do you have any idea what this can do to Ruby? Or are you just going to squat on your fat ass like a stupid cockhungry..animal..BIMBO!” Blake yelled out, glaring down at Yang as she slapped her as hard as she could. Yang’s hair whipped around her face as the blow forced her head to turn, her eyes unfocused as she moaned at the sharp sting sinking into her reddened cheek, causing Blake to angrily slap her again on the opposite cheeks, causing the imprints of her hand to redden on Yang’s cheeks. “I can’t believe you! I thought it was a dream, but no, you cheated on your own sister and decided to be a stupid, cum-guzzling slut!”

Weiss held her hands up protectively in front of her as she approached Blake, her eyes swirling with a desperate fear that was entirely uncharacteristic for her given how mere minutes before, she was dominantly fucking Yang with the depraved intention of knocking her up. 

“Listen, Blake...don’t do this. It’s not her fault for being such a cum-addict fuckpig, It’s mine,” Weiss said slowly, her lips tugging into a devious smirk as she leaned against one of the desks and threw out her chests, her short glittering dress flaunting the ample swell of her breasts, the tops of those snow-white peaks bouncing gently on her chest as she panted in lust and the ebbing traces of exertion. “Blame the fat girlcock between my legs, you know, the one you’ve been masturbating too outside the classroom.”

“W-what are you talking about?” Blake retorted, her head whipping to the side to stare at Weiss incredulously, trying to prevent herself from blushing and revealing what she was really doing outside the classroom. 

“I mean you aren’t the first to stare at it, to crave it, the need it more than you need to breathe. Yang knows what that's like, don’t you my little fuckdoll?” Weiss casually answered, tilting her head to the side as she slowly strutted forward, her hips swinging exaggerantly to jostle the flaccid girlcock twitching between her slender legs. 

Yang arched her back as she crawled forward, her nipples scraping against the floor as her teardrop shaped breasts hung beneath her like a sows udders, her bountiful bubble-ass bouncing from side to side until she squatted humiliatingly before Weiss and stared at Blake as she fastened her lips around one of her pale balls and began to noisily suck on it to clean the cum and sweat glazed all over those orange sperm factories. “Fuck yes, I’ve been sooo fucking addicted to it since the day I offered myself as your fuckdoll just so Ruby would finally shut up,” Yang slurred out, her eyes fluttering as she dragged her tongue up the side of Weiss’s stiffening cock and planted a loving kiss on her cockhead, her tongue coiling around the girthy shaft until she couldn't control herself. Blake watched with a mixture of disgust and arousal on her face as Yang sucked down Weiss’s cock down to the base and gurgled sluttily as her throat muscled wrapped around that veiny shaft. 

“You...did this to yourself?” Blake stammered out, stumbling back until her round asscheeks slammed against a desk with a pronounced screech as it scraped against the floor and slapped against a bookshelf. “All of this..just so Weiss could take her on a date?

“Exactly, a small consolation prize for the feelings I already had,” Weiss said after her eyes drooped into a heavy-lidded stare, smiling lustfully as Yang expertly facefucked herself, gagging and slurping in every inch of her dick like a possessed fervor as her cum-addiction utterly consumed her. “I wonder how shameless you’d act like if I fucked you senseless and covered your body with cum…”

Weiss smiled as she stared down at Yang, stroking her hair as if petting an animal rather than a person, causing Blake’s face to flush as she angrily stormed towards the exit. “You disgust me! You’re tearing apart the team just to sate your own deviance. I’m staying loyal to my friend, and when she finds out, I hope you finally come to your senses, Weiss!”

Weiss sighed as she held her hand up before her, checking her nails with a casual yawn until Blake reached the door. She snapped her fingers and evoked a pair of miniaturized glyphs, their runes pulsating with an ice-blue glow as their binding circles evoked a pair of ethereal chains that shot towards Blake just as she was about to disappear from sight. Blake yelped as they snapped around her limbs and dragged her to the floor, causing Gambol Shroud to be ripped from her grip as it clattered towards the floor just out of each. She kicked and screamed as she was dragged across the floor, halted right in front of Weiss only to be pulled up to her feet to stare directly at the shemale Schnee. Weiss grabbed onto Blake’s crop top and pressed her body against hers, her head leaning in to drag her tongue up the side of Blake’s face, causing her to grimace at the lewd action. 

“Despite how rude you’ve been, I guess I’m going to forgive you. After all, I’m sure you’ll make up for it after I...show you what you’ve been missing,” Weiss said with a sly smile, her sultry tone permeated with an ominous edge that filled Blake with a strange sense of dread and anticipation. 

“Get away from me! Let me go..LET. ME.G-MMPH!” Blake shouted out just before Weiss leaned forward and pressed her lips against hers. Blake’s eyes widened as she feebly pushed against her, trying to restrain the arousal bubbling up from her core as Weiss’s tongue snaked between her lips and playfully tease hers by brushing up against it flicking it from side to side. Blake tried so hard not to give in, but she gradually stopped fighting and her arms slowly fell to her sides, small moans oozing from her throat as she inhaled the seductive scent of mint and vanilla wafting from Weiss’s body like a fragrant perfume. She closed her eyes and simply stopped fighting, letting Weiss pull her even deeper into the kiss as she hugged her close like a succubus clinging into its mate, pulling her back into the embrace of her own instincts with every second she made out with her. 

But for Blake, it was the best thing that ever happened to her, even if she felt her own shame color her cheeks as she tried to stop herself from betraying Ruby too. She wanted to fight back and prove her own dignity and resolve was much stronger than Weiss’s seductive charms, but she was helpless as she submissively made out with her and felt her animal side come to the forefront. Her cat ears twitched as she heard Yang noisily sucking on her girlcock, moaning shamelessly as she gagged and gurgled and did everything she could to please that pulsating girthy meat jerking mightily between Weiss’s creamy legs. Blake found herself sinking to her knees when Weiss pulled away from her lips, her limbs feeling as if they were made of rubber as she stared blankly at Yang facefucking herself lewdly, causing a noxious miasma of musk, spit, and pre-cum to form a foggy hazy in the air that completely addled Blake as unconsciously she licked her lips. She dimly heard Weiss cry out orgasmically as she bucked her hips wildly and came down directly inside Yang’s stomach, her throat working overtime to quaff down the thick spurts of incredibly viscous sperm that plastered the inside of her mouth and turned her throat into a gaping cocksleeve that struggled to deal with her load. Yang’s eyes shamelessly rolled up in her skull as she orgasmed in turn, causing spurts of cum to rocket out of her nostrils and drool over the sides of Weiss’s spit-shined shaft. But what Blake didn’t expect was Weiss pulling her ejaculating girldick out of Yang’s mouth and plastering her sticky effluence all over her face, and when she did, Blake merely whimpered as thick coiled ropes of lumpy jism splattered across her face. Each thick strand formed a latticework of squirming cockmilk that sunk into Blake’s skin, addling her with the potent musk that completely melted her brains as she came just from the feeling of being so degraded and used that her face was nothing more than a rag for Weiss to cum all over. It was that feeling of Weiss’s steaming sperm squirming all over her face with its potent fertility that stoked a fire within Blake that she couldn't ignore, lighting a fuse that stirred a dormant part of her, a dark and sexual instinct that clawed at her restraint and urged her to breed with that divine girlcock. A moment later and her eyes snapped open to reveal a hungry expression of carnal lust before she tapped into her semblance and created a quartet of doppelgangers that pulled Yang off Weiss’s girlcock and hogtied her on the floor, shoving Weiss’s thong into her mouth to muffle the shameless pleading and indignation. Before Weiss could even summon a glyph to defend herself, Blake’s doppelgangers dragged her over to the teacher's desk and bound her arms and legs to the stocks piece of furniture with a length of cord, her hips curled into an angry snarl as she fought against her restraints. 

“Who do you think you are, let me go! I hope you know my father will be furious when he hears that you had the nerve to do something like this to me!” Weiss spat out as Blake stumbled towards her with a manic glint in her eyes. A dark smile touched her cum-glazed lips as she pulled off her clothes, revealing her pale D-cup breasts capped by the small brown nubs of her stiff nipples, bouncing like soft dough on her chest before she bent over a desk and smirked at Weiss as she pulled off her shorts. 

“You think you’re the only one that can act like a dominant animal..nngh, I was born to be a sex-hungry animal,” Blake purred out as she teasingly pulled her shorts over the bubbly swell of her round asscheeks, those soft half-crescents jiggling with a layer of firm, toned muscle underneath; a sight that made Weiss gulp as she stared at those milky globes of assflesh. Blake arched her back as she stood up and dragged her fingers across her face, piling Weiss’s congealing sperm high on her digits before she sucked them clean, one by one, staring at Weiss the whole time as she sucked every dollop of cum that had oozed across her face before she continued with a sultry purr that caused Weiss’s cock to jerk mightily between her legs. 

“And just like a fucking animal, I’m going to take what I want from you...a giant, fat creampie stuffed in my womb to teach you a good, hard lesson about fidelity.”

Blake crawled onto the desk and licked up the side of Weiss’s face, nuzzling her with an animalistic tenderness before she whipped her long black hair back over the arch of her back while grinding sluttily against Weiss’s cock. Her hungry moans poured from her lips as she grunted and sunk her slick pussy down on Weiss’s cock, stretching her virgin canal wide open as her hot, silken depths slurped in Weiss’s shaft and forced it down her tight passage. Blake bit her lower lip as she grunted and clamped down on Weiss’s shaft, her hips bucking gently to stem the flashbangs of ecstasy that pulsed from her core, nearly making her orgasm just from the feeling of her love tunnel stretching around Weiss’s girth with a faint meaty “Squelch!”. She spasmed mightily for a long moment before she pressed her upper body against Weiss and gasped for breath, feeling her instincts utterly dominant her mind until she growled animalistically and began to ride Weiss in earnest. Loud slapping sounds filled the room with a rapid tempo as Blake fucked Weiss and milked every glob of pre-cum she could coax out of her throbbing girlcock, causing frothing rivulets of girlcum and syrupy arousal to coat her puffy outer labia, adding a raunchy squelch to each copulatory buck of her hips. Weiss’s eyes fluttered shut as she arched her back and moans loudly at the exquisite sensation of Blake’s hot, steamy depths constricting around her cock, her hips thrusting in sync with Blake so that her fat balls slapped against her round asscheeks with every impact. 

“How d-do you think Ruby’s going to feel if you d-do something like this,” Weiss moaned out, turning her head to the side to disguise the fact she was sluttily rolling her eyes up in her head, overwhelmed with the tide of orgasmic pleasure buffeting her slender body. But she could tell Blake didn't care about all of that, her animalistic moans and the frantic undulation of her body evident that she was pouring every ounce of her formidable stamina into knocking herself up. 

“You should have thought about that..NNGH, before you started whoring around, nnngh- cumming!” Blake grunted out, her eyes glazing over as she spasmed erratically and started gyrating her hips in a circular fashion, keeping Weiss’s girlcock lodged inside her pussy for a long moment as she basked in the carnal ecstasy of her mind-addling orgasm. Sweat coated her body in twinkling beads that shone with a diamond-like luster as she resumed her animalistic bucking, her breasts bouncing wildly on her chest until she smiled crazedly and stuffed her ample mounds in Weiss’s face, hugging her head to her chest as she gyrated her hips and rubbed her nipples against her soft lips. 

“Just admit it, uhhh-fuuu-uuu-uck! Nngh, this is my fat girlcock, all fucking mine,” Blake babbled out as slid her hands down to Weiss’s chest and began kneading at her perky tits, her asscheeks clenching powerfully as she rolled her hips with a pronounced sloppy “Squelch!” as she buried Weiss’s cock inside her pussy and moaned as her cockhead pressed against her cervix. “I want your baby, your dickgirl baby growing in my belly. Twins..triplets...nngh Your mine now...MMM!”

Weiss arched her back for a long moment as she cried out, her balls visibly palpitating as she churned a particularly thick and fertile load that spewed from her cockhead and turned Blake’s womb into an overstuffed dumping ground for her steaming girlspunk. Blake’s upper body convulsed over and over as a tsunami of instinctual ecstasy completely overwhelmed her, feeling pinpricks of warm maternal glow settle in her core as she felt Weiss’s sperm impregnate her. But that intimate feeling only gave rise to her instincts completely corrupting her with images of her belly bulging with Weiss’s baby, her breasts spewing thick squirts of milk with every raunchy orgasm while she began nothing more than an animal that used Weiss as a glorified fucktoy for breeding and pleasure. A dreamy smile curled at the corner of her lips at the thought while her hands tugged at her turgid nipples and kneaded the swell of her teardrop shaped mounds, her hips rolling gently as she came down from the addling amalgamation of instinctual need and depraved arousal, her amber eyes regaining their clarity and focus as she stared down at Weiss only for her eyes to widen in shock and fear. 

Weiss smirked up at her as she rubbed her hands and sent her miniaturized Arma Gigas to cut the bonds pinning her legs in place, her upper body pressing against Blake as she licked up the curve of her neck and whispered, “I hope you enjoyed that...because it’s the last time you think you’re going to dominate a goddess like me!”

Before Blake could react, Weiss pulled herself up to her knees and pinned Blake’s head against the wooden surface of the desk, the rich oak shining with a lustrous hue that captured her shocked features as she feebly fought back. Weiss hummed as she spun blake’s exhausted body around and forced her ass up into the air, her tongue sliding across her lips at the idea of fucking it into a gaping ruin. She pinned Blake’s upper body against the desk with a full nelson hold as she ground her cum-dribbling cockhead against Blake’s asshole and teasingly pressed against it, feeling Blake’s body tense up in fear at the sensation.

“You’ve been a naughty little fuckdoll, Blake, and for that, you’re going to be my brainless fucktoy for a full week,” Weiss purred out as she fastened her lips around Blake’s ear and whispered that degrading promise. Blake whimpered as she struggled against her, inadvertently causing her hips to sway from side to side and sending her shining asscheeks sliding against the underside of Weiss’s pulsating cock. 

N-No...I..I don't want it,” Blake mewled out as she weakly struggled to stop Weiss from penetrating her tight pink asshole. Her eyes dulled for a brief moment as her vision swam with a sick fantasy of being bimbofied and knocked up just like Yang, her outfit sluttified to flaunt her large breasts and her fat bubble ass as she squatted in front of Weiss’s cock and tongue-fucked Yang before she fastened her lips around…

“It’s going to feel so..GOOD,” Weiss hissed lustfully as she bucked her hips forward and ground her fat cockhead against Blake’s asshole, causing her to groan out in discomfort as she clenched her asscheeks in the desperate attempt to stop her from pillaging that tight, virgin pucker. But all she succeeded in doing was forming a tight cylinder of clenching assflesh that massaged Weiss’s member as she drilled it slowly past that textured O shaped ring, her cockhead plopping within that hot velvety hole with a pronounced “splorch”, causing Blake ‘s back to spasm as she threw her head back and cried out.  
“Stop it..please, I don't want to wind up as a baby squirting fuckdoll like Yang. I don’t want to be a brainless cum-guzzling bimbo, I..NOO..NNGH..UHHH...UHH!” Blake groaned out, her pleading sounding more and more like the fantasies bubbling within her mind than a fate she truly wanted to avoid, but as Weiss sunk the first few inches of her cock inside Blake’s tight asshole, her pleading was swiftly cut off as she cried out and tensed up as if an electric shock ran throughout her curvy body. She gurgled pathetically with her unfocused eyes staring at nothing, her ass raised higher into the air as Weiss drilled more of her girthy girldick inside her and angled it so her pisshead scraped against her squelching inner walls, overwhelming Blake with mind-addling explosions of masochistic ecstasy. She gasped for breath as she felt that uncomfortable fullness from all that fat cock stretching her virgin asshole into a sewage pipe to fuck her potent cum inside, her ears perking up as a faint meaty squelch oozed out of her asshole along with the first frothing rivulet of pre-cum that drooled from her textured pink rim. Blake’s eyes rolled up as she felt her asshole clamp down on Weiss’s cock, trying desperately to push it out as she sunk the rest of her dick inside her and started to buck her hips. 

“Fuck your asshole is so..NNGH...tight! I can’t wait to rape it into a perfect shape around my dick..my little fucktoilet...mmm!” Weiss moaned out, her eyes half-lidded as she clenched her perky asscheeks and began to thrust with a feral cadence that completely obliterated Blake’s resilience. Each squelch-filled thrust only fucked the truth of what Blake was truly going to become even deeper inside her head, that she was a fucktoilet for her cum, a doll that she would bimbofy and dress up just like Yang, brainless and cum-addicted as she willingly mind-fucked herself for another hot piping load. A dark urge slithered through her body, craving that kind of raunchy abuse, a twisted lust that made Blake’s eyes cross and rocket up in her head as she came from the sensation of her thoughts warping into a depraved caricature of her old self just like her tight asshole was warped into a stretched out rim that clung greedily to Weiss’s veiny shaft. Blake lifted her round asscheeks in the air as she began to surrender to Weiss’s shemale dick, her moans in sync with the rippling of her bountiful asscheeks as Weiss jackhammered inside her asshole until her balls slapped against Blake’s pussy like a pair of greased up gourds sloshing to the brim with sperm. 

“Are you going to be a good girl now, fuckdoll? Are you going to love and worship your goddess until you stop thinking like a Faunus and just breed like one!” Weiss hissed out as she lifted blake’s upper body into the air and fucked her like a bitch in heat, her head tilted to the side to smirk down at Yang as she drooled her arousal while hogtied like a pig on the floor. “You’re going to make a perfect brainless bimbo just like Yang..”

Blake shook her head from side to side, trying to cast off that fate from latching onto her mind and twisting her any further, but when she felt Weiss let go of her arms, they flopped uselessly at her sides as she simply gave in and snapped with nothing more than a pitiful gurgle to herald her enslavement. Her eyes dulled into a blank stare as she simply fucked back as hard as she could against Weiss’s cock, her tongue lolling out of her mouth while she panted breathlessly to complete the image of a mindless bitch in heat, her lips twisted into a slutty smile that relished the way her asshole spasmed and sucked in Weiss even deeper inside her.  
“Nngh! Fuck me..Rape that tight little asshole! Dump your cum into me and I swear I’ll be your loyal cumdumpster FUCKDOLL FOREVER! Please please..nngh..UUHH!” Blake babbled out, gyrating her hips to send her bubbly asscheeks clapping together around Weiss’s pistoning shaft, trying to coax that steaming load sloshing inside Weiss’s balls to seal the deal and render her as nothing more than the bimbofied fuckdoll that she now ached to become. She gasped out in slutty joy when she felt Weiss’s balls began to vibrate as liters of jelly-thick, bitch-breaking girlspunk shot up her massive shaft and began to splatter inside her asshole. Blake twitched mindlessly on the desk as she felt warm blossom inside her fucked-out asshole, her innermost depths plastered with the musky fuckbutter as she clenched around Weiss’s girth and massaged every inch just to coax as much as she could inside her. She could feel that strange hunger for cum stirring within her, fed by the potent pheromones infecting her body and sapping the lucidity of her thoughts, but she welcomed that feeling with an intimacy that felt just like love. A passion that made Blake crave to have her breasts and ass balloon out just like Yangs while she pierced, tattooed, and molded her very life into that slutty caricature that replaced every fighting technique she knew with being the perfect blowjob dispenser and breeding doll. She babbled mindless praise and cries of joy as the minutes passed and Weiss continued to cum, firing off over two-dozen sticky ropes of cum inside her ass until she pulled away and gazed down at her handiwork with a lustful smile. An ocean of steaming girlcum frothed inside Blake’s quivering asshole like a sewage pipe stuffed past capacity, causing her feel completely full as she licked her lips at the very idea of ejecting it from her asshole and slurping it all up just to get her first fix. She dazedly moaned as she felt a pair of lips wrap around her stretched out rim, sucking out the liters of spunk with such gusto that Blake wearily lifted her head in dumb surprise, watching as Yang gazed at her back with a heavy-lidded stare. 

“You should be so happy,” Weiss murmured as she tilted Blake’s head up to stare into her ice-blue eyes. “You have a sister to slurp out the cum I fucked into your thick ass...Ruby would be devastated seeing a cockdoll like you ache for me, but you won’t tell her, will you?”

Blake shook her head dreamily as she bucked her hips and rubbed her asscrack against Yang’s face, teasing her new bimbo sister as she moaned and felt her tongue slide inside her to scoop out more lumpy cum. She grunted as she vacated the rest of that frothing load, her eyes rolling up briefly as that disgusting squelch slithered inside her ears as gouts of thick snot-like cum splattered all over Yang’s blank expression, her tongue sliding inside her asshole all in brainless desire to feed her addiction. Blake slid off the desk and dropped down to her knees, surging forward to bury her face between Weiss’s large balls as she worshipped those sweaty orbs with loving kisses and lewd sucks, her lips stretched into thin lines as she slurped in as much of that cum-greased pouch as she could. She sighed dreamily as she dragged her tongue up the underside of Weiss’s shaft just like she remembered Yang doing, her tongue piling all that sperm greasing the shaft in a mouthwatering glaze that tasted so heavenly to blake that she couldn't stop herself from licking up as much as she could. She cooed as Yang sidled up to her to hug her close, their slutty giggling mixing together as they shared Weiss’s cock and tongue-fucked each other in between drawn-out sessions of sucking and licking, worshipping their goddess’s shaft as they groped each other’s bodies and stared giddily into each other's eyes. When they finally pulled away, Blake surged forward and kissed Yang as passionately as she could, viewing her as a slutty older sister that she wanted to cling to and learn everything she needed to about being a brainless fuckdoll. And throughout it all, Weiss stared imperiously down at them both, her teammates turned twisted fuckdolls that worshipped her as if their very lives depended on it.


End file.
